Something Supernatural
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: There's a rumour out there stating that people who are born on Halloween are more susceptible to the supernatural, that they are born with a link to dimensions that exist outside our own. Santana Lopez is just about to find out how true this rumour is...
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, I've had a few of you say scary is what I'm good at and I've also had a few requests for a Santana haunting with Brittany/Santana pairing. Hopefully this is going to satisfy a few people!**

**Let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing! I love reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

_He's sitting outside my window. I can see him. Just sitting there and staring up at me. I try to move, try to run, try to communicate with my body. But nothing's working. Our eyes are locked as he watches me, no emotion, no expression. He just… is. He looks about fourteen, three years younger than myself, and is wearing a uniform. It looks old but I cant really tell what century he's from. I can feel his eyes on me, I know he's looking at me but I can feel it. I feel the heat of his gaze on my cheeks and shoulders, like a weight pressing down over me. My head is pounding. I should really move now. His face is pale and I can see how beady his eyes are. Like they have no iris, only darkness. He lingers on the swing set in my back garden, is he waiting for something? Waiting for me? But I still cant move. The fingers on his right hand are twisted around the metal chain of the swing, gripping it tightly as he gently rocks himself backwards and forwards. He looks frozen, like it should be snowing outside, but it's the middle of summer and the sun is pounding down. I'm still standing in my bedroom looking out of the window, even my hand holding the curtains apart wont move. I cant look away. But then he begins to stand, his eyes leaving mine momentarily as he finds his feet. And then he points at me. My blood is running cold through my veins and I can feel a cold sweat dripping down my face, my lip trembling as if tears are about to fall. And then he's gone. Just like that. He up and disappears. _

'Santana?' Someone's shaking her, calling her name.

'Santana?' Someone else is here too, a different voice, but then the first one speaks again.

'San!' She yells, an open palm finding my cheek. Santana shot upwards and scrambled back against the wall, her breathing heavy and uneven.

'Santana?' Quinn says again, 'Are you okay? You were having a nightmare.'

'A.. a nightmare?' Santana squints her eyes and focuses on the girls in front of her.

'Yeah,' Brittany says, her face worried and tired looking. 'You kept rolling around and you were sweating.'

'I'm sorry guys.' Santana tried to smile, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands and then clearing the long hair out of her face. She then got up and walked over to her window, tentatively pulling back the dark curtain and peeking out. It was dark but she couldn't see anyone there. She sighed and shoo her head, she was being stupid. It was only a dream.

'It's okay Santana.' Quinn assured her. 'What were you dreaming about?'

'Oh.' Santana began, moving to sit back down on her bed between the two girls. 'Nothing really, I don't remember.' She lied, not wanting to freak them out. Especially Brittany who was easily freaked to say the least. 'Who slapped me?' She asked, smiling.

'Sorry, that was me.' Quinn admitted. 'You were freaking Brit out.'

'Sorry B.' Santana said, taking her hand and planting a kiss onto it.

'That's okay San, I just don't like it when you're scared.'

'I know, me neither.' Santana said, looking back over to her window.

'Come on, lets go back to sleep, we do actually have to go to school tomorrow.' Quinn reminded them, the weekend having to end at some point.

'Damn, forgot about school.' Santana joked as Brittany pulled her back under the covers. It was a cold October night so Santana was grateful for the warmth of her girlfriends arms wrapped around her. She listened to both of her friends drift back off into a peaceful sleep, but all she could do was stare at the ceiling. She knew she had a nightmare. That's all it was, right? But if that was the case, she didn't understand why it felt so real.


	2. October 15th

**Chapter 1 - October 15th**

Santana took out her math and history books from her locker the next morning, smiling at a picture of herself and Brittany. They were at the park one day over the summer and Quinn had taken a picture of them feeding the ducks and given it to Santana. They had all bonded over the summer, after loosing nationals everyone was determined to make the outcome different this year. That meant bonding more as a team. Santana had even got to know Berry, and kind of like her, during an outing the glee club took together to New York. 'Hey San!' She was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts by Brittany, the bouncing blonde pulling her into a tight hug and grinning at her madly.

'Hey B.' Santana laughed. 'You know we saw each other at my house this morning. Why are you so excited?'

'I'm always excited to see you San.' She replied cheerfully, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Since Santana and Brittany officially 'came out' together, things were much better for Santana. She wasn't as mean or as scared about people finding out the truth about her, because everything was out in the open. Kurt was back now, and Blaine transferring was a nice surprise, so they were in good company. Her parents weren't too thrilled with the idea, but they liked Brittany and definitely knew that the girl was a good influence on their daughter.

'Well, that's good B. I'm always excited to see you.' She grinned, holding Brittany's hand and gently swinging it back and forth.

'Oh, please get a room.' Quinn groaned as she lent against the locker next to Santana.

'Quinn, just because you're alone and miserable, doesn't mean we all have to be.' Santana replied, grinning cheekily at the blonde.

'Hey, I'm not miserable, you two are just overwhelmingly adorable and it's killing me!' She joked, pushing up off of the locker and spinning on her heels. 'See you at lunch.' She called back.

'Bye mama.' Santana yelled, the blonde flipping her off over her shoulder.

'You and Quinn are too mean to each other.' Brittany said sadly.

'It's okay Brit, we're just playing. We don't really mean what we say.' Santana assured her.

'That's okay then.' Brittany immediately perked up, pulling Santana in the direction of their class room. Santana was being led by her girlfriend down the hall when she felt it, a chill. It reminded her of the dream she had the previous night, her blood running cold and the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She stopped in her tracks, Brittany trying to pull her along but the Latina's feet were suddenly glued to the floor. 'San? What is it?' She asked curiously.

'I… can you feel that?' Santana asked, looking around her until her eyes met with something. Or someone. Her face flushed, Brittany seeing all of the colour drain out of it.

'San, honey what's wrong?' Brittany put a hand on her shoulder.

'N.. nothing B. Go to class, I'll meet you there.' Santana turned back to her and smiled weakly.

'Are you sick?' Brittany asked sweetly, Santana nodded.

'Y..yeah, I think I might be Brit. Just give me a minute and I'll see you in there.' Santana pecked her on the cheek and the blonde reluctantly walked away. Santana waited for Brittany to turn the corner and then she looked back down the hall. She knew she had seen this kid before, in her dream. She felt him before she saw him, but she knew it was the same kid. 'Who are you?' She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Again he just stared at her. He was standing so she could see he was tall, taller than her at least, and his face was as white was a sheet. His empty eyes were fixed on her, his hands gripping onto the sides of his shorts. She looked him over. She could tell his uniform was blue, dark blue, but it had been worn and tarnished over many years of bad treatment. He was wearing a cap, also blue and also dusty and ruined, with random strands of un-brushed black hair poking out from the sides. She noticed that his legs and arms were just as pale as his face, not being able to tell the state of his teeth because his expression never changed. 'Who are you?' She asked again, considering taking a step towards him but changing her mind when he moved first. He lifted his right hand away from his shorts, and pointed at her. She could see dirt on his finger tips and his nails had been ripped off. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and took a step back, not taking her gaze away from his. At least I can move this time, she thought, unlike in her dream when she was paralysed. But then he turned away from her. She let out a small gasp as her hand instinctively flew up to cover her mouth. 'What the fuck.' She whispered under her breath as he took slow steps away from her. Her eyes went wide as she studied the back of his head. The cap was torn off at the back revealing a mess of tangled hair, but her eyes were immediately drawn to the gaping hole in his skull. His dark locks were matted with blood, the back of his jacked soaked in a muggy red substance. She heard his footsteps quieten as he turned the corner, leaving Santana standing alone in the hallway. She swallowed, unable to take her eyes from the spot he was standing. She squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to control her emotions, not believing what she had just seen. She didn't understand how this was possible, the kid was dead, he had to be. With the clothes he was wearing and how pale his skin was. Not to mention the bloody fucking hole in the back of his head. He. Was. Dead. And she was officially insane. She ran her hands through her hair and over her face, exhaling heavily as she told her feet to move in the direction of her next class. She needed to see Brittany, as soon as she gets to her everything will be fine again.

* * *

><p>She was late, she knew that, so she snuck into the classroom and prayed the teacher wouldn't notice. Lucky for her Mrs Peterman had her back to the whiteboard, so she slipped in and sat beside Brittany without any hassle. 'San, where have you been?' Brittany asked, looking extremely concerned.<p>

'I just went to the bathroom B, I'm fine okay?' She smiled, placing her hand over Brittany's as it rested on the table.

'Are you sure? You looked like…'

'Like what Brit?' Santana asked, playing with Brittany's fingers between her own.

'Like you'd seen a ghost.' This stopped Santana cold. Her hands stopped moving and her face froze. 'San?'

'I'm fine Brit.' She snapped back to reality, her girlfriend's eyes filled with worry.

'But you'd talk to me if you weren't?'

'Of course I would.' Santana told her, picking up her hand once more and kissing it. Brittany smiled.

'Okay.' The blonde smiled.

'Excuse me.' A voice form in front of them brought them back to the room. 'Do you mind? Some of us are trying to learn.' She whispered.

'Berry, eavesdrop much?' Santana glared at her. So when she said she had gotten to know Rachel over the summer, she meant that she was able to tolerate the tiny diva to some extent.

'Not at all Santana, but your whispering is very distracting.' Rachel said, Santana watching as she scribbled more notes down with her pink, fluffy ended pen.

'Yeah, because…..' Santana looked up to the whiteboard. 'American politics is so entertaining.' She said sarcastically, truthfully forgetting that this was one of her classes.

'Well it obviously isn't for you Santana because you have your math book in front of you, but I would like to know every political strategy that might benefit my career in the future.'

'What? You want to be a singer, how is….' She stopped and put her hands up in defeat. 'You know what, I don't even want to know.' She said, Brittany giggling under her breath.

'We're sorry Rachel, I was just making sure Santana was okay.' Brittany informed her.

'Well, are you okay Santana?' Rachel asked.

'Peachy.' She winked at the smaller girl.

'Good, then that's all sorted so will you please be quiet and pay attention.'

'Cant make any promises.' Santana said, Brittany elbowing her in the ribs.

'Santana, you are the most…'

'Girls!' Their teacher shouted from the front of the class. 'Are we boring you?' Rachel spun around on her seat.

'Not at all Mrs Peterman. I was merely…'

'I don't want to hear it Rachel, but all of you need to pay attention.'

'Yes Mrs Peterman.' They all said in unison, and after a few minutes Santana was ready to fall asleep on her desk.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana were walking down the hall hand in hand after finishing their last class before lunch. They were heading to the cafeteria to grab some food and meet the rest of the glee guys. Walking into the room and their eyes fixed on the table of glee clubbers in the centre, Quinn waved at them and ushered them over, Santana signalling that they would grab their food and be right back. 'What do you want Brit?'<p>

'Erm, a salad I guess.' She replied.

'Brit, you know we're not cheerios any more. We don't have to keep eating that crap.'

'I know, but I like the taste.' She smiled, Santana laughing as she piled up one plate with mixed salad and getting herself a burger with fries. 'Brit can you grab us drinks?'

'Sure,' Brittany said, heading over to the drink counter and getting two bottles of water. She was back after a few seconds and set them down on the tray. 'There we go.'

'Thanks B, come on.' She said, carrying the tray over to their table, sitting them down between Quinn and Puck.

'Hello ladies.' Puck winked at them, still being incredibly male about them being together.

'Puckerman, had any more fantasies about us?' Santana asked jokingly, making Puck blush and shift in his seat.

'Anyway,' Tina carried on the conversation. 'How was everyone's weekend?'

'Yeah good, Kurt and I finished decorating out new rooms.' Finn informed them, the boys moving to a bigger house with their parents.

'Nice,' Quinn congratulated them. 'We slept over at Santana's.' She was talking about Brittany and herself. But Santana saw the look on Puck's face.

'Do not go there Puckerman.' She laughed.

'Fine, I'm sorry okay. I cleaned a few pools, got some cash.'

'Whose pools did you clean? It's October.' Blaine pointed out.

'Indoor pools.' Puck informed them.

'October.' Mercedes suddenly said out loud.

'Erm yeah, well done Cedes.' Lauren said sarcastically. 'What about it?'

'Santana, it's your birthday soon.' She reminded all of them.

'Oh yeah, born on Halloween.' Finn chimed in. 'We have got to have a party, like a scary birthday costume party.' He grinned.

'No, guys come on, you know I hate my birthday.' Santana protested, Brittany squeezing her knee under the table.

'It might be good San, and I know you like parties.' Brittany hugged her waist, nuzzling her face into the Latina's neck.

'No, Brit. I always do the same thing on my birthday.' Santana said, trying to ignore the advances of her girlfriend.

'Yeah, you sit at home like a loner. San, you never even went trick or treating.' Quinn said, eating a fry off of Santana's plate.

'That's because it never felt.. Right.' She sighed, not wanting to have this conversation here. 'Let me think about it okay?'

'Yes!' Puck shouted. 'We're having a party!'


	3. October 16th

**Chapter 2 - October 16****th**

'_Santana….' _She rolled over in her bed, tangling herself up in the sheets. _'Santana…' _Someone was whispering to her. She rolled back and forth, her legs eventually kicking all of the covers onto the floor. _'Wake up…'_ It said. And then she did. She shot upwards in her bed, a cold sweat covering her forehead. She looked around her dark bedroom, nights like this making her wish Brittany was permanently with her, and tried to get her eyes to focus. They did eventually and there was no one else in the room, just her. Looking at he clock she saw that it was three in the morning. She exhaled and put her head in her hands, bringing her knees up to her chest as she sat there. It really was quite cold without the covers over her so she lent over the side of the bed and tried to scoop them up off of the floor. Then she heard it, a cracking noise. It stopped her dead, fear of what it could be flooding through her. She looked up to where the noise came from, the window, but she couldn't see anything past her thick black curtains. She gingerly got up from her bed, wrapping her arms around herself because she wasn't wearing much, and walking tentatively over. She really needed to remember to get winter pyjamas. She braced herself as she reached the curtains, one hand gripping each curtain, and then she flung them open. She let out a long sigh of relief when the only sight she was met with was torrential rain pounding on the window. She even looked down into the back garden, to the swing set, there was no one there. 'You're fucking crazy Lopez.' She mumbled to herself, placing a hand over her eyes and turning back into her room.

'_No you're not…' _The voice was real. Her eyes shot open and sure enough, it was him. She let out a small yelp and jumped back, walking right up to the wall and planting her back against it.

'Who..' She swallowed. 'What…' She really didn't know what to say.

'_You know…' _He spoke, walking towards her with his eyes fixed on hers. _'Dying…' _He motioned to the back of his head, and then she saw him smile. For some reason she decided that he must have been quite cute when he was alive, those days long over but still, and he grinned at her flashing his decaying teeth. _'Can be done, just as easily as lying down…' _He laughed, moving closer to her.

'What?' Santana didn't take her eyes off of him. She was right, he was taller than her, and he was now only about four feet away from her. 'Who are you?' She asked again, tears filling her eyes once more as his grin faded to a cheeky smile.

'_I'm John,' _He held out a bloody hand. _'Nice to meet you.' _Santana stared at him momentarily, before bolting out of the door. She grabbed her coat and her car keys and was out of the house in seconds.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled up outside Brittany's house a few minutes later, the rain pounding on her car as she turned off the engine. Hundreds of tiny rain drops now the only thing she could hear. She couldn't do this, could she? Wake Brittany up and scare her like she knew this information would. But then were a couple, full disclosure had been something they'd agreed on right at the start. She looked up at the house, the only light coming from the front porch, and decided that the front door was not an option. She knew Brittany's room had a balcony, it wouldn't be too difficult to climb the tree next to her window and knock on the glass doors. She took one last breath to compose herself and then got out of the car. It was pouring with rain but she was wet from running out of her house anyway. Walking through the muddy grass at the side of the house, she couldn't help but feel nervous, on edge. What if he came back, what if there's more? She didn't want to think about any of it, because something really wrong was happening to her. She finally reached the tree outside Brittany's window and started to climb. It was easier than she thought, and although the branches were slippery, they were wide enough for her whole feet to fit on so there really wasn't any danger in falling. Finally she scrambled over the balcony railing and started tapping gently on the window. She eventually saw Brittany move, flicking on her bedside lamp and then moving over to the window. The blonde pulled the curtains back, pink lace the complete opposite of Santana's, and looked down. 'Santana!' She heard Brittany yell through the glass as she fumbled with the sliding door lock. She eventually got it open and pulled the Latina inside. 'San, what the hell!' She cried, looking her over. She was covered in mud and soaking wet, wearing only a small coat and her short pyjamas. Brittany could see her visibly shaking.<p>

'Hey B.' She smiled sweetly.

'Santana, what are you thinking?' Brittany asked, dragging her into the bathroom and running some warm water.

'I wanted to go for a walk?' Santana shrugged, knowing her girlfriend wasn't buying it.

'San, seriously, you're freezing.' Brittany said, taking off her wet coat and hanging it over the towel rack. Soaking a flannel in cold water Brittany sat her girlfriend down on the side of the bath and started to wipe the mud from her feet and legs.

'I know.' Santana admitted. 'I just, had a bad dream and needed to get out of my room.' It wasn't a complete lie was it?

'Okay but text me next time, you know my phone is always on.' Brittany stood up in front of her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

'Yeah, I was being stupid B, I'm sorry.' She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

'That's okay, come on.' Brittany took her by the hand and led her back into the bedroom. She pulled out a pair of pyjamas from her drawer, long ones, and a hoodie. Giving them both to Santana. 'Put these on and then get into bed with me okay.' Brittany grinned.

'Thanks Brit.' Santana said gratefully, removing the wet remains of her own pyjamas and slipping into Brittany's warm ones. She then crawled under the covers beside the blonde, wrapping an arm across her stomach.

'Are you really okay Santana?' Brittany said, kissing the top of her head.

'Yeah Brit, like I said, just a nightmare.' She lied again, but she might just be crazy so she certainly didn't want Brittany to know that.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany walked into school together the next morning with their hands linked. Quinn was watching them all the way to Santana's locker and then went up beside them with a grin on her face. She lifted one side of Santana's jacket open to reveal the shirt she was wearing underneath. 'Why the hell does your shirt have a care bare on it?' She joked, giggling.<p>

'Shut up Fabray.' Santana said, ripping her jacket out of the blonde's hands and wrapping her arms around herself. 'I stayed at Brits last night and didn't have any spare clothes to put on this morning.'

'Why were you at B's?' Quinn enquired, looking at the girls suspiciously.

'San had a nightmare, and didn't want to go back to her room.' Brittany informed their friend.

'Okay.' Quinn said somewhat unconvinced. 'Whatever. We have a free now so what do you guys want to do?'

'Erm, I actually have to go to the library.' Santana informed them, both blondes looking at her oddly. 'Project due tomorrow and I haven't even started yet.' She laughed quietly as she walked past them, hugging her books to her chest. 'I'll see you in Spanish.' She called back to them.

'Bye… San..' Brittany said quietly, Santana obviously not hearing her but Quinn did. And she was concerned.

'Is she okay Brit?' Quinn asked, leaning against the lockers.

'I dunno.' Brittany admitted, her eyes falling to the floor in sadness as she stood next to Quinn. 'She was so scared last night Q. I've never seen her like it before.'

'I'm sure she'll talk to you if something was really wrong B.' Quinn smiled, knocking into the dancers shoulder. 'Come on.' She grinned, pulling Brittany from the lockers. 'Lets go grab a coffee and you can tell me about last night.'

* * *

><p>Santana rounded the corner into the library, making sure nobody saw her shirt by zipping her black jacket half way up, and finding a table in the back. She put her books down in the middle of the table and sat with her back to the wall, book cases surrounding her on the other three sides. She was completely alone. She rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. She could not get that boy out of her head. Her eyes were glued closed when she heard a noise. Tapping? She took her head from her hands and looked around. She knew it wasn't coming from behind her because there was a wall right behind her. She looked around at the shelves surrounding her, all packed with books so she couldn't really see through to the other sides. There was a small gap at the top of each book shelf so she could just about see if there was any movement around her. There wasn't. There it was again, the tapping. She had no idea where it was coming from and she even looked up just to make sure there was nothing on the ceiling. But then her eyes went wide, stuck in one spot on a book shelf to her left. 'No, no, no..' She whispered, standing up and grabbing her books, ready to run.<p>

'_I see you…' _It said. Santana watching it all the way as it slowly walked along the corridor behind the book shelf. She could see white. That was pretty much it. She couldn't make out a face or anything to assure her it was a person, only white. She didn't know why she was still standing there watching it, her brain was screaming at her to run the fuck away but her legs weren't moving. She listened carefully and she could hear it whispering. She didn't know if it was directed at her or if who ever it was, was just insane. _'Living is death, dying is life, we are not what we appear to be…' _It whispered, and then Santana got a flash of long grey hair, it was nearly at the end of the book shelf.

'Oh shit.' She managed to say out loud, as the thing made it to the end. One twisted hand was lifted up and gripped onto the side of the book case. Santana looked at the hand, it looked broken and thin, the nails had grown to about four inches and looked painful. Then she heard the tapping again. It was the nails on the wooden shelves. At least now she knew it was human. But then it started to move round the corner, and Santana had had enough. She picked up her bag and bolted through the corridors, weaving in and out of the difficultly placed book trolleys and tables. She still heard it whispering. _'Not what you seem…. What you are…' _And then it was over. Santana barrelled past the librarian and out of the double doors. She wasn't looking where she was going, face planting into someone out in the hall and landing on her ass.

'Shit, sorry.' The person said. 'Santana?' She looked up. 'Are you alright?' Great, just what she needed.

'Yeah, fine.' She said, picking up her bag and running off. She knew she would be skipping class for the rest of the day.


	4. October 17th

**Chapter 3 - October 17th - (Wednesday)**

Santana awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She had gotten home at about eleven last night, not wanting to face her room after the previous night, but then again she was terrified of being just about anywhere. She sat up and lent her head back on the wall behind her, closing her eyes and letting out a short breath. She looked over at her clock, six am, and then her phone went off. She groggily rolled over and scraped it off of her bedside table, flipping it open. She knew who it would be from, and she was right.

_We need to talk. Choir room. Seven am._

'Great.' She whispered out loud to herself. She sighed and realised that she had no intention of going back to sleep. Even if she wanted to she didn't think she would be able to. So she flung the covers onto the floor and walked into her bathroom to get ready for a run. She used to do it all the time and she had an hour to kill so why not run? She couldn't think of anything better to do. She pulled on a pair of running shorts and a sports bra followed by one of her old McKinley gym shirts, cut off at the bottom with the sleeves ripped off. She then plugged in her ipod and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>She was running full out, as fast as she possible could. Probably not the best thing to do but she felt the sudden need to run away, to escape. She didn't know what the fuck was happening to her but she knew it wasn't good. She was probably crazy, some latent gene in her DNA finally kicking in and making her see shit that wasn't there. She ran past Quinn's house and Puck's house, heading up into the nicer part of town towards the mall and cinema. It was amazing that she could literally run for ten minutes and be in the centre of their entire town. She ran towards the park, she would get there and turn around, but had to stop at traffic lights to cross the road. The lights were green as cars sped by her, but as she was leaning over to catch her breath something caught her eye. 'Fucking great.' She whispered, getting an accusing look from the elderly woman beside her. She could see a girl standing in the middle of the road, cars flying past her like they didn't even know that she was there. And they didn't. Everyone apart from Santana was completely oblivious to this girl, this tiny little girl, standing in the middle of the street. Her back was to Santana but the Latina knew she wasn't real. Well, real to anyone else. She was wearing a school dress, a lot like the boy, John or whatever, but it looked newer. She had pigtails and was wearing only one shoe. Santana was just about to start backing away, suddenly not wanting to make the trip to the park, but then the girl started moving. She turned around, her movements rigid and painful looking. Santana could hear her bones almost cracking with every small pivotal movement. She hadn't even noticed that the lights had changed colour and people were crossing the road. She stood there staring as the girl faced her, a gasp escaping Santana's mouth as she saw her face. It was more like half a face, one side ripped off completely. The girl smiled. Santana could see half of her teeth had been knocked out, blood covering her left shoulder and had dripped down her dress.<p>

'_I see you…' _She whispered, just like the person in the library. But Santana didn't want to find out if she was going to say anything else. She watched as the elderly woman walked right through her, she walked through her and didn't even feel anything.

'What the hell?' Santana said, lowering her hand from where it was lingering over her mouth. The girl started to walk forwards, creaking and smiling with every movement. So Santana ran. Music was still blaring in one of her ears, the first ear bud she took out at the traffic lights. She was running back to her house and was so determined to get there she didn't even see the guy on the pedal bike as she ran across the road. They crashed into each other and both went flying, the tire of the bike impacting with Santana's left leg. 'Shit!' She cried, rolling over in the street as she clasped onto it. She took her hand away momentarily, blood, great, and then struggled to her feet.

'Are you alright?' The man on the bike ran over to her, his helmet and knee and elbow pads protecting him from injury.

'Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't…' She paused. 'I wasn't looking where I was going, are you..?'

'I'm fine, don't be silly, do you want me to take you to the hospital?' The man asked, Santana smiling at him gratefully.

'Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine.' She said, before doing her best to run off again towards her house.

* * *

><p>'Shit, shit, shit!' Santana grimaced as she placed a cool towel over her leg, after getting out of the shower. It wasn't that bad, a friction burn and a small gash from where the tire impacted with her bare leg. She also has small grazes on her elbows from where she landed. It could have been worse though. She could have been hit my a car or a motorcycle. She finished cleaning the blood from her leg and wrapped it, wincing every time the bandage went round. She then put her foot back down on the floor and tried to put pressure on it, luckily she could just about take her own weight, the limp was going to be fun to explain though. She looked at her watch again. 'Shit!' She yelled this time, it was five to seven. She quickly threw on some jeans and a short sleeved black shirt with a band logo on it. She bent down to tie her red converse and then quickly scooped her wet hair up into a messy ponytail. Santana then hobbled down the stairs and grabbed her bag and car keys, heading out of the door. That must have been a world record on getting out of the house, she thought, as she rolled her car to a gentle stop in the McKinley high parking lot ten minutes later. She turned off the engine and was left with the quietness of their school at this time in the morning. She sat momentarily in her car, she was late but she didn't care, it's not like she even needed to show up but she really wanted to talk to someone about, well, whatever the hell was happening. Someone impartial, not Brittany or Quinn who knew her well and could put this down to stress or family issues or some crap like that. An outsider's perspective is what she needed. She got out of her car and put her bag over her shoulder, locking it and then walking away towards the building. It was kind of creepy at this hour, not many cars or students, this would be the perfect time for one of her new friends to make an appearance.<p>

* * *

><p>She turned into the choir room slowly, looking around and then focusing on the person sitting in the front row of chairs. 'You look tired.' She said as Santana walked to stand in front of her.<p>

'Thanks, you look pretty fine yourself.' She replied sarcastically.

'You know what I mean.'

'Yeah, I got it Mercedes. What do you want?' Santana replied, walking slowly over to take a seat a few rows back. Mercedes noticed her limp as she did so.

'What happened to your leg?' She questioned, Santana sighing as she sat down.

'I had a fight with a bike this morning and the bike won, alright, what the hell did you text me for wheezy?'

'You ran off so quickly yesterday, I didn't get a chance to talk to you.' The diva said as she turned in her seat to face the Latina.

'Yeah, well, I had places to be.' Santana lied, looking at her hand as she pretended to study her nails.

'No you didn't.' Mercedes said firmly, Santana shooting her a death glare. 'You looked terrified Santana. What happened?' Santana sighed again. Did she really want to tell wheezy, of all people, about her early onset insanity? All of that shit about an outsiders opinion now seemed ridiculous but she was here and she had to do something.

'I..' She paused, sitting forwards in her seat. 'Something, something happened and I..' She stopped, internally cursing her lack of elegant speech.

'Santana you can talk to me, I know we're not that close but sometimes it's easier to talk to people you aren't close to.' She smiled at Santana who, to Mercedes surprise, returned the favour. 'I mean, you showed up didn't you? Obviously you haven't talked to Brittany or Quinn so..'

'No, you're right about that one. They wouldn't get it.' Santana smiled, leaning her head in her hand.

'So what's going on? Did someone hurt you, or do something..?'

'No, god no, nothing like that Mercedes.' Santana almost laughed. 'I just..'

'Santana what?' Mercedes pushed on.

'I… I think I'm going crazy.' She looked into the diva's brown eyes, a tear falling from her eye.

'Why do you think that?' Mercedes asked calmly, not really knowing what else to say.

'I've been…' Santana coughed. 'Seeing things, like people, but they're….'

'They're what?' Mercedes walked up to sit beside her, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

'I think they're dead.' She whispered, knowing that they must be with the injuries they had.

'What? But that's….'

'Crazy.' Santana filled in for her, laughing.

'I was going to say impossible, but crazy works.' She joked as Santana continued.

'There was this kid in my room, he had a hole in the back of his head.' Santana's eyes were glued forwards, the other girl watching her intently. 'Then there was a girl, she must have been like six years old, standing in the middle of the road with half a face.' Santana sniffed as she tried to fight the tears away and then continued, Mercedes rubbing her back comfortingly the entire time. 'Then yesterday, when I ran into you, there was an old woman in the library. I think it was a woman anyway, her nails were long and she said that, that nothing was what it seemed, that I was..'

'What?'

'That I wasn't what I seemed.' Santana finished and looked over to Mercedes. 'I've been seeing dead people.' She saw the look Mercedes was giving her and shrugged her hand away, getting up quickly from her chair.

'Santana.' Mercedes called to her.

'No, it's fine.' She wiped her eyes. 'You don't believe me. And why would you, you know. I'm not the most reliable or trustworthy person, so what made me think you would. I'm just being stupid.' She smiled, the diva walking over two her and placing a hand gently on each shoulder.

'I didn't say that. Okay?' She looked at the girl in front of her and watched as she nodded. 'Okay. I just think you might want to talk to someone about this. If you believe you are seeing dead people then I think you need to talk to someone.'

'Why aren't you making fun of me? Why aren't you running off to tell the entire school I'm a freak? I wouldn't blame you.' Santana laughed, looking down.

'Because, I can feel how scared you are. And if this is real, if you genuinely believe this is happening to you then you need help Santana.'

'I know, I fucking know, but who is gonna believe me?' She cried.

'Have you even thought about telling Brittany?' Mercedes asked, removing her hands from the girls shoulders and watching her pace the room.

'No, no way.' She said firmly. 'Brittany hates ghosts, I cant do that to her.'

'Okay, what about Quinn? Or your parents?'

'Please, my parents tolerate me at the best of times so this would just be a joke to them. And Q..' She thought for a moment. 'Quinn might be the best option.'

'Right then, do you want me to come with you when you tell her?'

'You'd do that?' Santana stopped pacing and looked at her.

'Of course.' Mercedes smiled. 'After glee today how about we hang back and try and figure this out?'

'Thanks Mercedes.' Santana said quietly, the two girls smiling at each other. They then sat talking in the choir room until the first bell rang. Talking about anything other than ghosts.

* * *

><p>Finally it was time for glee. The day had luckily been uneventful for Santana, sure she had steered clear of the library and the hallway she saw John in for the first time, but that was besides the point. She hadn't seen Brittany or Quinn the entire day, and was really not looking forward to explaining anything to them. Mercedes surprised her though, how nice and calm she was being about the whole thing. Before all of this, if someone had come up to Santana and said they were seeing ghosts, she would have probably shipped them off to the loony bin. She turned the corner into the choir room for the second time that day and walked in, seeing everyone was already there. 'Hey San!' Brittany bounced up to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek a few times in excitement.<p>

'Hey Brit.' Santana laughed, 'Why are you so happy?' She asked, the blonde pulling her over to sit down.

'Look at the board.' Brittany pointed over to the white board. Mr Schu had written, in big bold colourful letters, _What are you afraid of?_

'Why is that good Brit?' Santana asked, not liking the direction this lesson was going in.

'We get to pick scary songs! It's Halloween, so maybe Mr Schu is gonna let us dress up and have some fun with it.' She beamed at Santana, dressing up and singing. That's all it took to make Brittany ecstatic.

'We can hope Brit.' Santana said, smiling over at her girlfriend.

'Hey San.' Quinn said coming to sit beside her.

'Tubbers.' Santana grinned, Quinn rolled her eyes and carried on.

'You okay? I saw you limp your way in here?' Quinn asked, concerned.

'I went for a run this morning, had an accident. It's no biggy.' Santana assured her.

'Well, as long as you're okay.' Quinn bumped her on the shoulder, looking at the brunette's expression. 'What?'

'Can you stay after glee for a while today? I kind of wanted to talk to you.' Santana asked quietly.

'Sure yeah, what about Brittany though?'

'It's Wednesday, she has a dance class later.' Santana informed her. 'I just really need to talk to someone and I cant talk to B about this.' She smiled weakly at the blonde who nodded. Then their teacher walked into the room.

'Good afternoon guys.' He said, noticing all of their smiling faces. 'I take it you've read the board.' He grinned back at them.

'Can we dress up?' Brittany asked, hand waving in the air as their teacher chuckled.

'You can do whatever you want Brittany.' He walked to the centre of the room. 'Halloween is coming up and I had an idea. Everyone has to pick a song. Whether the lyrics are scary or the tune is creepy, it doesn't matter. It can be about something you're afraid of or about Halloween in general.'

'Why Mr Schu?' Finn asked.

'Well, I want us to put on a Halloween performance.' He said, murmurs of excitement spreading through the group. 'We can go all out. Late night show, outside, smoke machine decorations, the whole deal.'

'Sounds awesome Mr Schu.' Puck said, everyone else agreeing with him. It was only Quinn and Mercedes who noticed how unanimated Santana was throughout the whole thing. She didn't make fun of the idea or of anyone else the entire time.

'So everyone get your thinking caps on, I want to start rehearsing as soon as possible and then I'll decide on a performance date.'

* * *

><p>They watched everyone including their teacher file out of the choir room, Mercedes and Quinn remaining behind with Santana. When the room was clear Quinn turned back to the diva. 'Don't you have somewhere to be Mercedes?' She asked, in a not exactly friendly way.<p>

'Cool it stretch, I asked her to stay too.' Santana said as she stood up and faced them both.

'San, what is this about?' Quinn asked, getting more worried by the minute.

'Santana needs to talk to you. And she decided that you were the only one she could go to with this so you need to be open minded. Okay?' Mercedes said, Santana shooting her a grateful smile.

'Yeah, Santana you're kind of freaking me out here.' Quinn laughed nervously.

'Just wait Q, you haven't heard anything yet.' Santana joked, and then she began. She told her everything. About seeing things, people, dead people. About the boy and the girl and the old woman. About Mercedes and what they talked about that morning. Quinn didn't say a word the entire time. She simply listened to Santana and thought about how she was going to react.

'Q, say something?' Mercedes prodded the girl in the back gently, and then she seemed to snap back to reality.

'Santana, you realise what you just told me?'

'Uh-huh.' Santana bit her lip.

'That you can see dead people.'

'Erm, yeah.' She replied nervously.

'Do you know how fucking insane that sounds? Have you been doing drugs or something?' Quinn asked, standing up to walk over to her.

'Quinn, stop looking at my eyes you freak, I'm not high.' Santana swatted her away as the blonde turned to Mercedes.

'You believe her?'

'I believe that she believes it, yeah. And we need to help her.' Mercedes said calmly.

'No, we need to hire a shrink to help her.'

'Quinn!' Mercedes shouted, all three girls now on their feet in the middle of the choir room.

'I'm sorry okay, but Santana,' She turned back to the smaller girl. 'This is not normal, what you're saying is not possible.'

'You don't think I know that!' Santana shouted. 'You don't think I don't know how crazy I sound, and how fucking nuts I feel right now!'

'San, I'm sorry okay but we have to do something, you need to talk to someone.' Quinn pleaded with her.

'I am, I'm talking to you guys and I need you to help me. Please.' She begged. Quinn ran her hand through her hair. 'And you cant tell Brittany.' Santana added.

'Ugh, fine. Fine why don't we all go our separate ways tonight, do our own research and cool off a bit.' Quinn suggested.

'Sounds good to me.' Mercedes agreed, Santana nodding.

'Okay, great.' Quinn sighed. 'I'll meet you both at the Lima Bean at seven alright. I know we all have double study hall tomorrow morning so we can blow that off.'

'Thanks Q. See you there.' Santana said, the blonde walking out of the room, closely followed by Mercedes who shot Santana a smile. She was alone again.


	5. October 18th

**Chapter 4 - October 18****th**

It was five in the morning. Santana had been up all night without realising it. Looking on the internet for any other people who claim to see ghosts, rooting through her family history to find out if any of them were insane. She could feel herself drifting off, her head slipping from her hand every time her eyes closed. Her laptop went into hibernation, her eyes closed for good, but then she fell sideways and knocked over a half full can of energy drink, sending it crashing to the floor. 'Damn it.' She whispered, quickly getting down on all fours to clean up the sticky mess. She was exhausted, she knew she needed sleep but she was afraid of what she would wake up too. There had already been one ghost in her room so what's to say there wont be more. They seem to be everywhere so she didn't think she'd be able to just hide from them. She sighed and went into the bathroom. Studying her face in the mirror as she ran some cool water. She splashed in over her hands and lower arms, then scooped up a handful and threw it over her tired eyes. She placed hands on either side of the sink, looking up and staring at herself. She was fucking insane. Shaking her head as she pushed away from the sink, turning the light out and then slumping down on her bed.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the Lima Bean early, so early that she had to wait for them to unlock the door before she could go in. She didn't care though because she was in desperate need of coffee. She had already downed two when she saw Mercedes and Quinn walking in, both there at seven, right on time. 'Morning.' Santana mumbled, taking a sip of coffee number three.<p>

'Morning.' Mercedes replied, Quinn studying the Latina suspiciously.

'How long have you been here San?' She asked.

'Since it opened.' Santana replied.

'Okay, did you go to sleep at all last night?' Quinn continued.

'No, I was up all night, researching.' She informed them. 'You guys want a drink?'

'I'll get them.' Quinn said, Mercedes shooting her a smile. Quinn came back a few minutes later with two coffees, placing one down in front of Mercedes and then taking her own seat.

'So,' Mercedes started after a few minutes. 'What did you find out?'

'Well,' Santana sighed. 'My family has no history of mental illness. Nothing. Not even a little schizophrenia.' She joked. 'So, I have no idea why this is happening. There were stories about people who claimed to see and talk to the dead but loads of them turned out to be liars. You know like mediums who would charge people to talk to their dead relatives and shit like that.' The girls nodded, Santana lying her head on her arm and the table.

'Yeah, I found pretty much the same. There was this one guy in Kentucky, claimed there was a dead girl walking around the streets. Turned out that he was high about ninety percent of the time, police busted him and found a meth lab in his basement.'

'Wow.' Santana said, lifting her head up. 'Isn't looking good for me then.' She joked.

'Quinn, you haven't said anything.' Mercedes nudged her.

'Oh sorry, I was just thinking.'

'About what? Santana asked.

'About something I read online last night, I have a print out.' She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a screwed up piece of white paper.

'What is it?' Santana was very curious now.

'Something I found online, it's an article about the link between Halloween and the dead. Listen.' she said, before reading out some of the text. 'Halloween is October 31st, the last day of the Celtic calendar. It was originally a Pagan holiday, honouring the dead. Halloween was referred to as All Hallows Eve and dates back to over two thousand years ago…. Halloween is celebrated in various different ways, and some of the practices were fuelled by superstition. Often sacrifices were made to Samhain, the Lord of the dead.' She paused and looked up at Santana, eyes glued to the paper as she listened. 'The Celts believed that the souls of the dead roamed the streets and villages at night. Since not all spirits were thought to be friendly, gifts and treats were left out to purify the evil. This custom evolved into trick-or-treating.'

'Right, but what does this have to do with Santana?' Mercedes asked, Quinn looking further down the page.

'I know, that's what I thought to. But then I scrolled down the page and there was a list of myths, folklore about Halloween and other random things.'

'And?' Santana said impatiently.

'And…' Quinn read the bullet points from the bottom of the page. 'If the flame of a candle flickers blue, there's a spirit in the room. If you feel a chill up your spine, someone is walking over your grave. If a bird flies directly towards you, bad luck is imminent. If there's a bat in the house it's a sign of death.' She came to the last one. 'If a person is born on Halloween.' Santana looked up at her. 'They will have the gift of communicating to the dead.'

'It doesn't say that.' Santana said, in shock more than anything.

'It says it right there.' Quinn handed her the paper.

'So, so this is plausible. I'm not insane.' She smiled up at them.

'Oh, no I think you're still insane. It's a myth Santana.' Quinn reminded her.

'Right, so it hasn't been proven one way or the other.' Mercedes chimed in.

'Yes, thank you Mercedes.' Santana grinned.

'Still I don't know how we're gonna help.' Quinn sighed. 'I cant believe I'm saying this but you need to get a handle on this. So I think you need to find out what they want from you.'

'You're kidding me right?' Santana laughed. 'I'm not talking to them, what if they want to rip my fucking head of and eat my brains?'

'San, that's zombies, not ghosts.' Mercedes pointed out.

'Whatever, they just don't seem like friendly ghosts.' Santana said, worry flooding through her mind and then something caught her eye.

'Santana?' Quinn looked at her, the brunettes eyes glazing over as she stared at the drinks menu in the middle of the table.

'San?' Mercedes nudged her arm from across the table. 'What is it?'

'Was..' She swallowed. 'Was there ever a fire here?' She asked quietly.

'I don't know, why?' Quinn looked confused.

'Because that menu is on fire.' She said bluntly, watching as the plastic crackled and popped.

'Santana, you're scaring us.' Quinn said as she placed a hand over one of Santana's.

'Huh, yeah…' Santana whispered, not taking her eyes from the menu.

'You're burning up.' Quinn said moments later, but Santana pulled her hand back just as the fire disappeared.

'I'm fine.' Santana smiled at them and sat up. But then her smile faded. A man was walking towards her. 'Can we leave.' She said quietly.

'Santana what….?'

'Can we please leave now.' She repeated with more volume, the man coming increasingly closer. She couldn't see his face but she could smell him, char-grilled. His clothes were singed and covered in ash, his hair burned off and his arm reaching out to her.

'Come on then San.' Quinn said as she stood up, closely followed by Mercedes, but now Santana seemed to be glued to the chair. She sat there staring at the man as he kept coming, finally speaking with a rough voice.

'_Do you know…' _He croaked. _'What it feels like to burn alive….?' _

'What….?' Santana said as he came closer to her, Mercedes and Quinn watching her closely. 'What do you want?' She asked, but he lunged at her before answering. He went right through her, but she could almost feel it. Like because she had seen him her brain though there was something there to feel. The momentum made her try and jump back, her chair toppling over and sending her crashing to the floor. Then he was gone.

'Santana!' Mercedes cried, she and Quinn running to her side.

'I'm fine, I'm..' She said, looking around frantically. They hauled her to her feet and Santana gave Quinn an odd look when the blonde appeared to be smelling her. 'Quinn, what the hell are you doing?' Santana laughed slightly.

'You smell like you've been standing over a barbeque for a few hours. What the hell was that?'

'I'll explain in a minute, come on.' She pulled them both by the hands and then fled the coffee shop, everyone staring at them as they went.

* * *

><p>'I knew it!' Santana yelled, Mercedes and Quinn running to her side. They were in the library at lunch doing more research.<p>

'What?' Quinn asked, looking over the brunettes shoulder.

'Look here, it's a newspaper article from about twenty years ago.' She read aloud. 'The towns beloved Coffee Shack was rocked with an explosion from it's kitchen in the early hours of Saturday morning. It source of the blast is currently unknown, but it was reported that the owner was killed in the blast.'

'I don't get it, so you saw the owner? But we were in the Lima Bean, not the Coffee Shack.' Mercedes pointed out.

'Yeah I know, read the next one wheezy.' Santana scrolled down the page. It was an article a year later, Mercedes reading it aloud.

'It's the one year anniversary of the death of coffee shop owner Malcolm Manners. The Coffee shack has now been rebuilt and sold. Recently re-named the Lima Been.'

'Shit, you did see him.' Quinn said, rocking back on her heels and sitting in a computer chair opposite Santana.

'Damn straight. No nut house for me.' Santana joked.

'Hold up, what about the other ghosts? Have you found out who they are, or were?' Mercedes wondered.

'Only one of them.' Santana clicked on a second tab, opening up another newspaper report. The picture on the front page showing a young girl with pigtails smiling. Quinn stood up again and looked over Santana's shoulder, leaning on the back of her chair.

'This was only five years ago, why didn't we see this?' Quinn wondered.

'I don't know, but listen.' Santana read the first lines. 'Tragedy struck today at roughly three in the afternoon as a young girl, five year old Susie Rogers, was struck by an oncoming vehicle as she crossed the road to meet her mother.'

'Shit, that sucks.' Mercedes sighed. 'Why wasn't her mother with her when she crossed the road.'

'I dunno, but I think that I see them where they die.' Santana thought.

'Okay, hang on a second.' Quinn stood up, spinning Santana around in her chair as Mercedes lent against the desk. 'You said you've seen two of them here. Are you saying the damn school is haunted?'

'I don't know alright, I mean I saw that boy in my dream on the swing out side my house so maybe he's….' She shivered. 'Maybe he's just following me around?'

'But the old woman was definitely here yeah?'

'Yeah, in the library.' Santana looked around.

'Huh, you mean this very library we're sitting in right now?' Quinn looked frantically around herself.

'That would be the one.' Santana said, she and Mercedes both laughing at how paranoid the blonde was becoming.

'Right well, I'll see you guys later, I'm out of here.'

'Bye, you big baby.' Santana called after her, getting a 'shhhhsh' noise from the librarian.

'Come on girl, lets go get some food.' Mercedes laughing as she and Santana walked out of the library.

* * *

><p>'Santana!' Brittany called her name as she walked down the hall. It was the end of the day and Santana was getting her jacket out of her locker.<p>

'Hey B.' Santana greeted her planting a kiss on her lips and taking her hand. She then closed her locker and focused on the blonde I front of her. 'What's up?' She asked, Brittany not looking as cheerful as she normally is.

'Are you okay?' Brittany asked, leaning against the locker next to Santana's.

'Why would you ask that Brit?' Santana asked gently.

'Well you've been weird lately. And hanging out with Mercedes. Is she cool now?' Santana laughed.

'Yeah, she's very cool B. And I'm fine okay.'

'Yeah okay.' Brittany sighed. 'So tomorrow is Friday.'

'It is.' Santana agreed.

'Do you want to have dinner with me? We could see a movie after?' Brittany asked shyly.

'B, you're my girlfriend. You don't have to ask me out any more.' Santana reminded her.

'I know, but it's been ages since we've been out on a proper date. We can get dressed up and have a fun night.'

'Okay.' Santana agreed, a big grin on her face.

'Yeah?' Brittany wanted to double check.

'Yes, it sounds great Brit, I cant wait.' Santana kissed her once more and Brittany started bouncing with excitement.

'Yay! I'm gonna go home and pick up my outfit, I'll text you later!'

'Yeah, see you tomorrow Brit.' Santana called after her, laughing as she lent against her locker. She hated lying to her girlfriend. But she knew that telling Brittany would only scare her and she really didn't want to do that.


	6. October 19th

**Chapter 5 - October 19****th **

Santana couldn't put into words how grateful she was that the week was finally over. She was up and out of her seat as soon as the bell rang on Friday. For once she was also glad that they didn't have glee, Mr Schu saying he had an appointment of some sort so their next rehearsal would be on Monday lunch time to make up for it. So now she could go straight home and prepare for her date with Brittany. It had been a long time since they went out on a proper date. Movies and pizza at each other's houses didn't really count because they would do that before they were a couple, so Santana was really glad Brittany had suggested it. She could also use something to take her mind off of the fact that she was, well, kind of a freak. She pulled up onto her driveway at about four thirty, shutting off the car and sitting in silence for a moment. She didn't know what it was, but at that moment, something made her look up. She looked out through the front of the car and up to her mother and father's bedroom window. 'No fucking way.' She said out loud, quickly opening her door and stepping out onto the concrete. It was a really cold day, even so for October, so Santana could see her breath as it formed in front of her. He was there, she saw him, she definitely saw him. She could have sworn John was standing in the window. She needed to make sure, one way or the other, if he was there so she quickly fumbled around in her bag for her house keys, slipped them into the lock and twisted. She never thought she would feel this way entering her own house, slightly scared and very, very precautious. Quietly closing the door behind her as she entered, not taking off her shoes in case she did need to run away again, and making her way to the first step. She was cursing herself because it was like the beginning of a really low budget horror movie, you know, the girl at the beginning who you know is going to get killed off for investigating that strange noise upstairs. That's what she felt like. Only this wasn't a movie, this was her life. She made it to the top of the staircase and gripped onto the banister, turning around the face the open door of her parents bedroom. She hadn't heard anything, or seen anything else since she entered the house. Slowly making her way down the hall and then pushing gently on the handle. Empty. She let out a small sigh of relief as she walked some what more confidently over to the window. Studying the glass she could see a handprint, bigger than her own when she put her hand up to it. Large enough to belong to a boy, but not grown enough to belong to a man. 'Shit.' She whispered. But at least she knew he had been there and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Or maybe it was? Whatever it was she shook it off for now, because she had a super hot blonde waiting for her in about three hours time.

* * *

><p>Santana had laid out several outfits to wear for the evening. It was incredibly cold outside so she had ended up deciding on jeans, black with a sliver lining pattern at the top and around the pockets, and a loose fitting white blouse. She could roll the sleeves up if it got too warm inside, but then she had her leather jacket with her if it got too cold. After a shower and straightening her usually wavy hair, she sat in her towel on the chair in her room. Right by her computer. She still had an hour before Brittany was coming by so she couldn't help herself. She flipped up the laptop lid and opened a search engine. She wanted to do more research on ghosts so that she might be more prepared for the next visitor she was going to get. Lots of things came up on the search so she couldn't read them all, picking ones that seemed the most relevant. <em>'A ghost is usually defined as the apparition of a deceased person, similar in appearance to that person when they were living, and encountered in places that person would frequent whilst living….' <em>Stuff she already knew she scrolled through pretty quickly. She also found some interesting stuff about near death experiences, and how they can often lead to people becoming more linked with the after life. But Santana had never had a near death experience so she was back to the born on Halloween theory that Quinn presented earlier. She looked at the clock on the screen, Brittany was meant to be arriving in fifteen minutes. 'Damn.' She whispered, quickly closing the lid and hopping up to grab her clothes. Just then her phone went off. She looked at who the message was from and smiled, flipping the phone open and reading what it said; _On my way. Remember to look sexy! XOXOX Brit. _She laughed and put her phone on the side, heading off to change.

* * *

><p>Brittany arrived dead on time, Santana managing to be out and waiting for her on the front porch of her house. She watched the blonde pull up on the curb and then walked over to the car, hands in her pockets and cheeks slightly flushed from the cold. She pulled open the passengers side door and slipped in, rubbing her hands together as Brittany smiled at her. 'Hey Brit.' She grinned, leaning over to kiss her.<p>

'Hey.' Brittany replied, licking her lips as they pulled apart. 'You taste cold.' She pointed out, Santana laughing at her.

'I am cold B.' Santana informed her, still rubbing her hands together but nearer the heater.

'Not for long.' Brittany said winking, and then speeding off towards the mall. Believe it or not, Breadsticks isn't the only restaurant in Lima. Brittany had made reservations for them at a place called Flaming Grills, a steak and barbecue restaurant which was located in the actual mall. And it was right around the corner from the cinema so they could park in one spot and not have to worry about moving the car. They parked and Santana watched as Brittany evacuated the vehicle, now seeing how gorgeous her outfit was. A knee length blue dress with a black cardigan, flat shoes and a small shoulder bag to complete it.

'You look amazing Brit.' Santana said, walking around to her side of the car and linking their hands.

'So do you.' She smiled, swinging their hands rhythmically as they walked towards the mall.

'Aren't you cold though Brit? I mean its like minus, whatever, degrees out here.' She said, laughing slightly as she did so.

'Really? It is? Well I don't get cold that easily anyway.' The blonde informed her, pulling her in closer and gripping on to the other side of Santana's jacket tightly. 'You, on the other hand, do.' She joked, noticing that Santana's teeth were practically playing a tune crashing into one an other.

'Yeah, you got that right Brit.' Santana laughed, almost unable to control her shivering. But then they reached the mall doors, a wave of heat rushing over them as they stepped through.

'Better?' Brittany asked.

'Yeah, a little.' Santana said, although if she was being honest, she was still a little cold. That would all change once they got to the restaurant thought. They pushed open the double doors and were met by a smiling waiter, Marco apparently, was his name as they looked over his name tag.

'Good evening ladies, do you have a reservation?' He asked politely.

'Yeah, we do.' Brittany bounced up top him cheerfully. 'It's for two people at eight, under the name Brittany.' She informed him, Santana laughing at her girlfriend who always used her first name instead of last to make reservations.

'Ah, I see it here. And I assume you are Brittany?' He smiled at her as she nodded. 'Well Brittany, if you and your friend would like to follow me, I'll show you to your table.'

'Come on San.' Brittany grabbed her hand, pulling her through the busy restaurant as they followed Marco.

'Here we are.' He showed them to a table in the corner, each with their back against a wall and they could see the entire place.

'Thanks! This is great.' Brittany told him.

'I'm glad you approve Miss, now, can I get you any drinks?' He asked as they sat down, handing them menus as they did so.

'Can I have…' Santana thought for a moment and decided to try it. 'A long island ice tea, please.' She smiled up at him.

'And can I see some Identification please?' He smiled back at her, Brittany kicking her gently under the table and trying to hide a giggle.

'Make that a coke.' Santana corrected.

'Very good, and for you Brittany?'

'Coke too please, with a bendy straw!' She grinned.

'Coming right up, I'll give you a few moments to browse the menu.'

'Thank you.' Brittany called to him as he walked away, leaving the girls alone. 'Santana! I knew you were going to try that.'

'Well come on B, I had to.' She smiled, taking the blonde's hand in her own.

* * *

><p>Their meal was lovely, both girls cleaning their plates because of how good it was. Santana couldn't believe it, but Brittany also managed to polish off a chocolate sundae after. They split the bill fifty-fifty, despite Brittany's protests, and then they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. 'So Brit, what movie are we seeing?' Santana asked, very curious about what the dancer had planned for her.<p>

'Well, I hope it's okay, but the cinema is having a special screening of The Lion King.' Brittany bit her lip waiting for a response, knowing that Disney was not Santana's favourite thing in the world. 'It's for a special promotion the cinema is doing, a new Disney classic every night of the week. But we can go somewhere else if you don't want to?' Brittany rambled on, Santana grinning at her the entire time. 'Why are you smiling San?'

'Because, you are so cute when you're panicking.' She joked, picking up her hand and kissing it. 'I would love to watch The Lion King with you.' She smiled.

'Really?' Brittany jumped for joy.

'Really.' Santana confirmed. 'Although you did kind of lure me into it with that nice dinner, well played B.' She joked.

'Well, I learnt from the best.' She grinned slyly.

'You did, and don't you forget it, because there will be payback.' She joked, tickling Brittany's side as they walked.

'San!' The blonde laughed. 'San stop it!' She pleaded, both girls laughing right up to the ticket booth.

'Hey.' Santana greeted casually. 'Can we have two for the Lion King please.'

'Screen four, on your right. Enjoy the movie.' The guy selling tickets replied, less than enthusiastically, although Santana couldn't really blame him.

'Thanks.' Brittany said as she and Santana walked off around the corner. They were just about to walk through the doors to the screen four when Santana noticed a girl walking towards her. She looked okay, no visible injuries or anything, but Santana couldn't help a feeling she had about her. The girl looked right at Santana, their eyes locking momentarily before the girls head fell, wrapping her arms tightly around herself and continuing forwards. She was heading right for them and a few moments later she passed right through Santana, the brunette stopping and turning around. The girl looked at her once more and then vanished, Santana standing with a very confused Brittany behind her as she scanned the cinema foyer. 'Santana?' Brittany knocked her on the shoulder gently. 'San, you okay?'

'Y…yeah.' She shook her head, turning back to the blonde. 'I'm great B, come on.' She gripped her girlfriends hand tighter, pulling her through the doors and finding their seats. A nice dark movie theatre, just what Santana needed.

* * *

><p>The movie started about ten minutes later, surprisingly full up for a Disney movie but then again it was one of the all time classics. Santana had just unlinked her hand from Brittany's to stretch, the movie almost half way through, and forgot to take it again. Brittany was oblivious to this because she was completely engrossed in the film, so Santana took it as an opportunity to check her phone. She held it down to just below the seats so that the light wouldn't bother anyone, flipped it open and tried her best not to scream. 'Fuck!' She whispered, her breathing coming more rapidly as she tried to control herself. The shock had made her drop her phone, the light going out as it smashed on the ground, but regardless she could still see down below her. It was the girl from the lobby, the one who had walked straight through her, and she was just sitting on the floor next to Santana's seat looking up at her with wide eyes. 'Damn it, not now.' Santana whispered to herself, wanting to look around to see if Brittany or anyone had noticed, but fearful of taking her eyes from the girl. The girl tilted her head to the side, almost confused at Santana's reaction to her. The brunette now gripping onto both armrests tightly.<p>

'_That rat bastard…' _The girl started talking, random things that meant nothing to Santana. _'He wont get away with it… he'll burn… they'll all fucking die!….' _She yelled, Santana wanting to tell her to be quiet but then realising that no one else could hear her.

'Wh…what do you want?' Santana whispered, tears of fear fogging up her eyes.

'_What… what do I want?' _The girl twisted her head upwards, painfully so, and then her expression darkened. It looked evil, and full of pain and hate, her eyes fixing on Santana as she cracked the bones in her neck.

'Oh, fuck!' Santana whispered, feeling Brittany tugging on her sleeve, but she was focused on the girl, spinning her head around in a complete three hundred and sixty degree circle until it clicked back into place.

'_I want fucking revenge!' _She screamed, before shooting up into the darkness and leaving Santana alone. Santana turned back to the screen, breathing heavily and wiping a tear from her cheek.

'San? Santana?' Brittany whispered in her ear. 'Santana you're shaking, are you okay?'

'N..no B, I….' She turned to the blonde. 'I need to tell you something.' She whimpered, almost sobbing as people around them began to fidget at their talking.

'Okay, come on sweetie.' Brittany said, pulling her out of her seat.

'Wait, my phone, I dropped it.' Santana remembered, leaning back down and looking under the seats. She couldn't get her body under the chair so she felt around with her hand, it couldn't have gone far. After a few moments of searching she found it, letting out a sigh of relief as she tried to pull her hand back. But something grabbed it. She screamed instinctively, pulling frantically back.

'Santana!' Brittany said loudly, not worrying about disturbing people anymore. Santana pulled harder, the momentum of being released sending her back into the row of chairs in front of them. Luckily they were empty, slamming her back into them as she fell to the floor. Then she saw her, the girl was lying under their row of seats, grinning.

'_You're all going to fucking burn!' _She screamed as Santana scrambled up, grabbed Brittany's hand, and bolted out of the cinema.

* * *

><p>'Santana, San what the hell was that?' Brittany asked gently as they were sitting in Brittany's car. Santana hadn't said a word since they got there five minutes ago, the only sound coming from her lips were muffled sobs. She had finally clamed down enough so that Brittany could try and talk to her, so far the blonde having no luck. Brittany tried to reach out and take her hand, which was still slightly shaking, but she flinched a way. 'Santana?'<p>

'I'm sorry, Brit I…' Santana looked over to her, tears still fresh in her eyes and it was enough to break Brittany's heart.

'It's okay San, just, tell me what happened. I mean, I know The Lion King is sad and all but…' She smiled, trying to make a joke. Santana's lips twitched momentarily as if she wanted to laugh, but nothing came out. 'You said you had to tell me something.' Brittany reminded her.

'Yeah.' Santana nodded. 'But I don't, I don't want you to freak out or be mad at me or anything. Can…' She sniffed. 'Please can you promise me that you wont get mad.' Santana sobbed.

'San, I promise okay, just tell me so that I can help.' Brittany smiled reassuringly.

'Okay, erm, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you, but I just…'

'Santana, I'm a big girl.' Brittany smiled again. 'I think I can take it.' She laughed.

'I know, but I didn't want to make you scared and…'

'Santana!' Brittany laughed again. 'Just tell me what's going on.' Santana smiled at her and exhaled loudly. This was it.

'Okay so I've been seeing things, people specifically.' She paused, studying the blonde's face. 'They're dead Brit. I can see ghosts.' There was a moment of silence when Brittany just looked at her. Santana panicking internally at what the reaction was going to be.

'San! That's silly! You cant see ghosts.' Brittany laughed, Santana's heart dropping as she looked away.

'You don't believe me.' She whispered under her breath.

'Look, babe come here.' Brittany pulled Santana over so that she had her head resting on Brittany's shoulder. 'I think you're just really stressed okay.' Santana cursed herself silently for telling Brittany. 'I think that with Halloween and your birthday, you just need to relax. I know you don't like your birthday and probably freaking out over this party Puck wants to throw you and your mind is playing tricks on you.'

'Brit..' Santana whispered, sitting back up.

'It's okay San, I'm glad you told me okay. So now I can plan loads of fun things to do to get your mind off of everything.' Brittany smiled, Santana managing a small one back, even though all she wanted to do was burst into tears.

'Okay B, that would be nice.' Santana said calmly, the blonde turning the keys and starting the car.

'Now I'm gonna take you home so you can get some sleep.'

'Thanks Brit.' Santana smiled over at her before turning to look out of the window. She rested her elbow on the door handle and put her hand over her mouth, no way was she breaking down in front of Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany dropped Santana off, their good night kiss a lot less than passionate but Brittany didn't mind, and then Santana flipped open her phone and texted. It was really late so she didn't know if they would respond, but then half and hour later there was a knock on her door. She opened it and was met by two worried faces. 'We got your texts, what's going on?' Quinn asked, stepping into the house followed by Mercedes.<p>

'I told Brittany about me tonight.' Santana informed them.

'And?' Mercedes pressed on.

'And she didn't believe me.' Santana sighed. 'She laughed in my face and told me I was just stressed.' Santana flopped down onto her couch, Quinn and Mercedes following suit on the one across from her.

'I'm sorry San, but did you honestly think she would?' Quinn asked, glad she was on the other sofa in fear of retaliation from the brunette.

'What do you mean?' Santana asked, sitting forwards.

'Just that, Brittany is like in her own little world. She hates ghosts and dead things and stuff like that. So it's understandable that she would think you weren't really seeing things.'

'Maybe. But it's me Q. I'm her girlfriend.' Santana lent back again. 'She's supposed to believe me no matter what right?'

'We're sorry Santana, maybe she'll come around?' Mercedes suggested.

'Maybe.' Santana said quietly. 'Oh and if you feel anything weird over at the movie theatre, it's because there's a royally pissed off ghost in there.'

'Seriously?' Quinn asked, looking worried.

'Oh yeah, she said, and I quote; you're all going to fucking burn.' Santana chuckled. 'We can only hope right.'

'San that's so not funny.' Mercedes giggled. 'But I think more research is in order. Why don't we meet somewhere tomorrow, have the whole day to think this over.'

'Sounds good. And thanks for coming guys, you really don't have to put up with my crazy.' Santana said as she walked them to the door.

'We like you crazy San, keeps stuff interesting.' Quinn pointed out.


	7. October 20th

**Chapter 6 - October 20****th**

'Okay, so…..' Quinn began, pushing herself gently on one of the old swings at the park. 'You've seen a total of four ghosts, and none of them will talk to you?'

'That's the thing, I don't know if they will or not.' Santana replied from her position on top of the slide. It was old and rusted so she probably shouldn't be sitting up there, the hinges keeping all of the parts together occasionally creaking in the wind.

'Right, so who do you think will be the easiest to try with?' Mercedes asked, being sensible and not sitting on any of the ancient park equipment. They were in the old section of the park which nobody used anymore, new stuff had been built for kids on the other side of the woods, so now this was like a secret meeting place. It was all overgrown with bushes and trees, cobwebs and spiders everywhere.

'I think John, he seems to be the most, apprehensible.' She informed them. 'The woman in the library and the girl in the movie theatre are scary as hell and that little girl looked at me like I was a new dolly to play with so I think I'll steer clear of her.' Santana stretched her legs out in front of her, now looking like she was about to slide down but she stayed put.

'You mean your stalker ghost?' Quinn joked.

'Exactly, he already likes me.' Santana grinned at her.

'Santana this isn't funny.' Mercedes reminded her. 'I hate to break it to you but most stalkers aren't friendly.'

'I know okay, I need to talk to one of them though don't I?' Santana then slid down the slide, jumping off at the bottom and walking over to Quinn, sitting on the swing next to her.

'Yeah, okay but maybe try and find him when one of us is around.' Mercedes requested.

'I'll try.' Santana sighed. 'What the hell am I going to do about Brittany?' She asked, swinging in time with Quinn as her head dropped.

'Just give her some time.' Quinn stopped both of their swings. 'Look at me.' Santana did, gripping onto the rusted metal chains keeping the swing up. 'Brittany loves you so she will come around.'

'You think?' Santana asked.

'Definitely.' Quinn smiled.

'Okay this is really great guys but it looks like rain is coming.' Mercedes pointed to the sky and sure enough huge dark rain clouds coming over. 'Where are we going to do this research thing? Preferably some place warm, with coffee.'

'Yeah I needs me some coffee.' Santana joked, standing up and zipping up her jacket with Quinn close behind her doing the same.

'Lets just go to the library, they have a café now.' Quinn informed them.

'Sounds like a plan.' Mercedes agreed, putting her hood up as the first drops of rain fell.

'Great.' Santana whispered under her breath as she put her collar around her neck. 'The one day I don't wear a hoodie.'

'Relax princess.' Quinn joked, rummaging in her bag. 'I have an umbrella.' She pulled it out and put it up, Santana huddling under it with her as they set off to the library.

* * *

><p>'Mercedes, are you sure you don't want to squeeze under? There's room.'<p>

'Thanks Quinn but I'm okay. I like the rain.' She replied cheerfully.

'What a freak.' Santana joked, walking through a puddle as they trudged along the sidewalk.

'That's coming from you?' Mercedes shot back grinning.

'I know, I walked right into that one.' Santana admitted, Quinn knocking her in the side playfully.

'You sure did.' She laughed. The rain was hammering down now, sounding like it could pierce through the umbrella at any moment, drenching the bottoms of their trousers as they walked. They were right on the main road as well. It wasn't that busy but any car that did come past splashed them. Mercedes had given up on trying to avoid the splash zones, simply looking forward to the nice hot cup of coffee she would soon be drinking.

'It's freezing.' Santana whispered, unlinking her arm from Quinn's and wrapping her arms around herself.

'It's really not that cold Santana, just wet.' Quinn said, and she was right. Santana was the only one with a jacket on. Mercedes in her thin hoodie and Quinn had only a cardigan. 'Are you okay?' The blonde asked.

'Yeah.' Santana smiled at her. 'I'm fine….' She drifted off, her gaze heading off to the side of them as something caught her eye.

'San?' Quinn shouted. 'Earth to Santana.' She said, Mercedes looking over at them and seeing Santana's face.

'Santana what is it?' The diva asked.

'Do you guys see that?' She asked, squinting her eyes as she stepped out from under the umbrella.

'See what?' Quinn looked around. There were lots of things to see so she wasn't sure what her friend was referring to. 'Get back under here, you'll get soaked.' Quinn tried to pull her back but the Latina shrugged her off.

'Wait Q.' She protested, taking a further step into the rain, and past Mercedes into the road.

'San, get out of the road.' Mercedes said, looking back at Quinn with worried eyes.

'Hey!' Santana shouted, running her hand over her eyes and pushing her wet hair back out of her eyes. 'Hey!' She repeated, louder than the first time.

'Santana, who are you calling to?' Mercedes asked.

'There, look.' Santana pointed to a spot just down the road but on the opposite side to them.

'Santana there's no one there.' Quinn informed her.

'There is, look!' Santana protested stepping out once more. 'He isn't moving.' She whispered, noticing the lights turning green on that side of the road. The she bolted towards him.

'Santana!' Quinn and Mercedes yelled in unison. But the brunette hadn't heard them and was in the middle of the road, running down the street towards the figure.

'Hey!' She shouted for a third time, stepping up to the figure whose back was to her. 'Didn't you hear me? You're standing in the middle of a road, you need to….' She looked on as he turned around. He was a kid, but looked like he was in his late teens, and he had a hole in the front of his chest. He smiled down at her, a nice looking guy but creepy at the same time. The paleness of his complexion is what struck her most. He was chalky white but had green and blue circles under his eyes and around his jaw, his teeth still looking almost perfect. She was looking at him for so long she got lost in him, not hearing her friends calling her.

'BANG!' He suddenly shouted, clapping his hands together and making Santana jump backwards. This also snapped her back to reality.

'Santana! The cars, Santana move!' She heard Quinn shouting, but her feet were rooted to the spot. Then she felt a hand around her wrist, watching as the ghosts disappeared and she was hauled to the side. A car sped by splashing them and tooting it's horn, Santana's heart pounding as she looked at the person who had just saved her ass.

* * *

><p>'Santana what the hell? Are you insane?' The Latina looked up, almost confused as she made out the person in front of her.<p>

'Wh..what?' She whispered. 'Berry?'

'Santana my name is Rachel, and what was that?' Rachel almost shouted at her, both girls now suitably drenched as Quinn and Mercedes ran over.

'Oh my God Santana are you trying to kill yourself?' Quinn said angrily, looking over to the smaller girl. 'Rachel, thank you.'

'Yeah of course.' Rachel released her grip on Santana's wrist and brushed some of the wet hair out of the Latina's eyes. 'Are you okay Santana?'

'No, I really am not.' She laughed, stepping back and placing both hands on her head. 'I, I thought he was real. I thought..'

'We know, okay, it's okay.' Mercedes smiled at her.

'It's not okay Mercedes. How am I supposed to do this if I cant tell one of us from one of them?' She cried, closing her eyes and looking up to the sky. The rain washed over her and everyone waited for her to regain her composure. Even a very confused Rachel Berry.

'Excuse me.' Rachel started a few moments later. 'But would someone please tell me what is going on?'

'None of your business dwarf.' Santana spat, but then immediately regretted it. 'Shit, Berry I didn't mean that.' She sighed in frustration, turning away from them and looking out into the rain.

'Santana's a little, stressed, right now.' Quinn informed her. 'What were you doing out today Rachel?' She thought she would change the conversation for a while so that Santana could calm down.

'Oh, I was shopping with my dads. I saw you guys and was coming over to say hi. I thought Santana was coming over towards me, she was calling to someone, but then she just stopped in the middle of the road.'

'Yeah, like I said, she's stressed.' Quinn repeated, hoping that the small girl would buy it. She didn't.

'Quinn that is a load of bull and you know it, what are you guys all hanging out for anyway?' Rachel pointed out that they didn't usually click in school that often.

'Just out, you know..' Mercedes tried to find a reason but then Santana came back over. Kind of shocking everyone with what she said next.

'Quinn and Mercedes were helping me because I've just found out that I can see ghosts. That's who I was talking to, a ghost was standing in the road.' She said bluntly, waiting for Rachel's reaction.

'Are… are you kidding me?' Rachel looked at Santana accusingly. 'Is this one of your practical jokes that I'm the but of?' She asked.

'No Rachel she's actually serious.' Quinn bit her lip.

'You believe this?' She asked, laughing just as Brittany did. Santana shook her head and turned away once more.

'Come on guys, we're wasting our time here.' She sad sadly, and Rachel could hear the sadness coming through.

'Wait, hang on a second. Where are you going?' She asked, running in front of Santana and putting her hands up to stop her.

'Library.' The Latina replied blankly, wondering if everyone she told would laugh at her.

'Well, you cant go there looking like drowned rats, come back to mine and get dry. I can make coco.' She smiled.

'Do you have a computer?' Mercedes asked.

'Yes, why?'

'Come on then girls, you heard the woman she's making coco.' Mercedes grinned at her and then walked along side her, Santana and Quinn following as they walked to Rachel's.

* * *

><p>She ushered the girls into her house, taking them into the kitchen and putting the kettle on whilst she went to her bathroom and got four towels. She handed them out, Quinn needing one the least because of her umbrella, but the rest of them were drenched. 'Thanks.' Santana said as she accepted a pink towel from Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn getting green ones whilst Rachel's was blue.<p>

'Santana, are you really that cold?' Quinn asked, noticing Santana's teeth chattering as she dried her face and arms off.

'Freezing.' She replied, smiling as she took off her jacket. Quinn returned the smile but in all honesty she was worried about her friend.

'Here we go.' Rachel came to the island in the middle of the kitchen with a tray of steaming mugs of coco, each girl gratefully taking one and holding it comfortingly. 'Come on, the computer is in my room.' They ascended the stair case and walked to the end of the hall, Rachel's room the furthest from everything else and at the front of the house. She opened the door and everyone filed in, Santana jokingly covering her eyes as she entered.

'Woah, what happened in here Berry? I'm being blinded by Broadway.' She joked.

'Very funny Santana, I can see that you're not too cold to make jokes.' Rachel smiled, picking up a hoodie from the chair in the corner of her room. 'Put this on.'

'Rachel you don't…'

'Santana, put on the hoodie.' She smiled again, Santana returning the favour as she put her mug down and pulled the soft material over her head.

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome, now the computer is right there.' She pointed next to her wardrobe, Mercedes taking the seat and turning it on. 'What do you need it for?'

'Research.' Quinn replied.

'Could you be more specific?' Rachel asked, sitting on her bed as Quinn and Rachel took an arm each of the chair.

'Why, so you can laugh some more?' Santana said, Quinn rolling her eyes and quickly replying to Rachel.

'We're trying to help Santana out, like we said.'

'Right, you can see ghosts….' Santana's eyes darkened as she stared at the petite girl in front of her.

'Yes, apparently I can.' Santana was really trying to keep her cool. Especially being in this damn room of happiness, she wanted to punch Rachel even more.

'You realise that ghosts do not exist, right? I mean it's impossible.' Rachel said with a slight chuckle in her voice.

'Rachel please don't laugh at me any more.' Santana pleaded as she put her coco down once more, fiddling with the strings on Rachel's grey hoodie.

'I'm sorry Santana, if you believe this then I shouldn't make fun of you. But come on, ghosts?'

'Look I've been through this before alright. I know it's crazy and I know it's not easy to comprehend but can you please just….' She sighed and dropped her head once more, Quinn really not liking the new found lack of confidence Santana was showing.

'Berry, just let us do this and we'll be out of your hair, okay?'

'Sure Quinn, I apologise.' She said before sipping her coco.

'Hey guys.'

'What is it Mercedes?' Santana asked, moving from the chair and leaning over Mercedes shoulder.

'Listen to this, it's about why a ghost will haunt a place, person or object.' She then began to read out loud. 'The most common reason for a ghosts to haunt a particular person or place is because they are unaware of the fact they are dead.'

'Wait, most of the ghosts I've seen must know they're dead, I mean with half a face and a hole in your head I think it would be pretty obvious.' Santana pointed out, Rachel listening as they spoke and decided it would be better if she didn't chime in.

'Hang on there's more.' Mercedes continued. 'Sometimes they may need assistance. They may have a message to get to someone or want you to know something, often something they never got to say whilst living. It's this unfinished business that's keeping them here.'

'Okay, makes more sense.' Quinn got up and walked over to the computer. 'But you said John looked like he'd died a long time ago?'

'Yeah possibly hundreds of years.' Santana remembered back to his uniform.

'So why hasn't he moved on?' The blonde wondered.

'Maybe because of this.' Mercedes continued. 'It says that sometimes a ghost just doesn't want to move on so they choose to stay here and don't cross over.'

'Great, so what? I'm supposed to try and get them over? No way.' Santana started pacing the room.

'San..' Quinn put her drink down and tried to calm her.

'No Q, I didn't ask for this! I don't want to see fucking ghosts!' She shouted, Rachel now feeling it was the time to intervene.

'Santana, if I may?'

'What now Berry, watch my language?'

'No, I was just going to say that maybe this wasn't something you asked for. Maybe it was something you were born with.' They all looked at her with their mouths half open, not sure how to react.

'So… so what you believe me?' Santana asked almost desperately.

'I think it's best to be open.' She shrugged, Santana laughing out loud.

'Great, that's just great.' She said almost sarcastically.

'What?' Rachel looked at her confused.

'Rachel Berry believes me, but my own girlfriend said I was just stressed.' She laughed once more before slumping down in the chair.

'Oh, Brittany didn't believe her?' Rachel looked to Quinn who shook her head, signalling to Rachel to change the subject. 'Santana, the ghost you saw in the street earlier, what did it look like?'

'Erm, it was a he. Tall, maybe six foot? He was pretty plain looking, you know someone you wouldn't notice in a crowd. And he had, well it looked like, a gun shot wound to his chest. His shirt was soaked through with blood.' She rubbed her eyes, trying her hardest to get the images out of it.

'Wow.' Was all Rachel could say.

'Wow, yeah.' Santana whispered, looking up and realised everyone was staring at her. 'I need to go.' She got up and took Rachel's hoodie off, smiling as she returned it and then headed for the door. Mercedes and Quinn were close behind, not really wanting her to go anywhere on her own, but as they got half way down the stairs she stopped.

'Santana!' Mercedes groaned, stepping into the back of her.

'Sorry, I…' She paused, walking down each step slowly with the girls behind her. Once they were all on the ground floor Santana turned to Rachel. 'Did someone die around you recently?'

'Erm, yeah. Why?' Rachel looked at her, slightly terrified but intrigued at the same time.

'Your grandmother?' Santana asked, Rachel nodding.

'Yeah, but I never told anyone. How do you know that?'

'She's over there.' Santana pointed through to the living room. 'Sitting on the first part of that couch.'

'Seriously?' Rachel asked, tears forming in her eyes.

'Yeah, yeah she's smiling.' Santana grinned, walking in to the room and sitting on the coffee table opposite where Rachel's grandmother was. 'She said that she's really proud of you.' Santana looked up to Rachel.

'She is?' Rachel asked, a tear falling down her cheek.

'She is.' Santana laughed. 'And she's okay, so she doesn't want you to cry, honeybee?' Santana looked back up to Rachel confused. The small diva letting out a burst of laughter.

'She's the only one who called me that.' She sobbed. Quinn and Mercedes smiling in the background as they watched on.

'She just wanted to say goodbye.' Santana informed Rachel.

'Okay, bye grandma, I love you.' Rachel said to the couch, Santana standing up and letting out a long breath.

'She's gone.' Santana informed them, Rachel flinging herself into her arms.

'Oh my God, you can see them, you… no one knew she even died, you…..' Rachel pulled back and looked at her. 'You're going to be able to help so many people.'

'Woah, Rach, I don't even want this, I..' She pulled out of Rachel's grasp and headed for the door.

'Santana, you have a gift. You cant run away from it.' Rachel said as she wiped her nose on her sleeve and dried her tears.

'I can try.' She shot back, all of the happiness she just felt talking to Rachel's grandmother gone and her defences kicking back in. Running, she knew how to do that. So she stepped back out into the pouring rain and ran.


	8. October 21st

**Chapter 7 - October 21st **

'Santana!' Quinn shouted, pounding on the front door of Santana's house. 'Santana, come on!' She yelled, knocking harder. A few moments later a very sleepy looking Latina opened the door, peeking her head out into the bright morning light.

'Quinn, do you have any idea what time it is?' Santana groaned.

'Yeah, it's eleven in the morning Santana. And you haven't returned one of my calls or texts. What was I supposed to think?'

'That maybe the person you were texting did not want to talk to you.' She replied sarcastically.

'Whatever, can I come in?' Quinn asked, Santana swinging the door open as she walked back into her living room. She was still in her pyjamas but had a blanket wrapped around her. Her hair was a mess and Quinn was thinking about how tired she looked. Then she turned to what Santana was watching on the television. 'Really? You're watching Ghost Whisperer?'

'Well J-Love seems to handle ghosts a lot better than me so I'm trying to pick up some tips.' Santana pointed out.

'San, that's a TV programme.' Quinn sighed. 'Do you want to know why I'm here?'

'Because you missed my bubbly personality and couldn't go one more second without it.' She grinned.

'Yeah okay, well while you were running around in the rain last night, Mercedes and I stayed at Rachel's and did some more digging.' Santana looked from the screen and to her friend. 'That's what I thought. Anyway, we think we found out why you seem to be cold all the time.'

'Yeah?' Santana sat up, pulling the blanket down onto her lap.

'We found this article about ghosts and their affects on people. You know like some people may get tingles or feel the temperature change.' Quinn moved to sit on the sofa besides Santana.

'So that's it, I'm feeling the ghost?' Santana looked confused.

'Something like that.' Quinn agreed. 'But then we read on and it said that people who are more connected to the after life, such as yourself, often get the symptoms like ten times worse.'

'Great, another perk of the job huh.' Santana joked, studying the look on Quinn's face. 'There's more isn't there?'

'Yeah, we also read that the energy a ghost can give off, like if it's angry or sad or confused, can affect people. There was this one report about a normally friendly guy, I think he lived in England somewhere, who would burst into fits of rage and violence for no apparent reason. He went to doctors and shrinks to find out what was wrong with him and they couldn't figure out why.'

'Are we getting to a point Q?' Santana said impatiently.

'Basically.' Quinn finished. 'They sent a paranormal investigator to his house, who then told this guy to move.'

'Let me guess, he moved and has been fine ever since?' Santana thought.

'Exactly.' Quinn smiled, proud of herself.

'Well that's just fascinating Q, it still doesn't help me get rid of this.' Santana said, falling back into the sofa.

'Why do you want to get rid of it Santana?' Quinn wondered. 'It makes you special.'

'Are you kidding me?' She almost laughed. 'It makes me a freak. And how would you like it if people came into your house at night whilst you were sleeping? If you had to see blood gushing from someone's skull and know that watch is all you can do?'

'I guess I didn't think about that stuff.' Quinn admitted.

'No, you didn't. So don't say you would want this until you've tried it Q.'

'I'm not saying I would want it Santana, but cant you look at it as an opportunity? I mean you have the chance to help people here. Look at what you did for Rachel yesterday.'

'I made her cry Quinn.'

'You did, you also made her happy. She got one more chance to say goodbye to someone.' Quinn pointed out.

'I guess.' Santana rubbed her eyes. 'This sucks Q.'

'I know it sucks now, give it some time okay.' She smiled as the brunette nodded. Just then someone else was knocking at Santana's front door, Quinn knew it was and went to open the door.

* * *

><p>A few moments later Quinn walked back into the living room with Brittany, Santana sitting up and trying to look somewhat presentable as her girlfriend entered. 'I'm gonna go, okay S, so call me if you need anything.' Quinn smiled before heading to the door.<p>

'Thanks Quinn.' Santana called, Brittany looking at her worriedly.

'Hey San.' She said quietly.

'Hey Britt.' Santana smiled, the blonde moving over to sit beside Santana.

'So, Rachel called me last night.' Brittany began, Santana watching intently as her girlfriend looked like she could burst into tears at any moment. 'She said… she said that you talked to her grandmother.'

'I did Brit.' Santana confirmed.

'Right, but then she told me her grandmother died two weeks ago.'

'She did.' Santana also confirmed was true.

'So that means….' The blonde drifted off, a tear falling from her eye.

'Hey, Brit, please don't cry.' Santana smiled, wiping the tear away with her hand.

'I'm sorry.' She whimpered.

'It's okay.' Santana laughed. 'I know you don't like ghosts B.'

'It's not that.' She sniffed. 'I laughed in your face San.'

'Yeah and I would have laughed in my face too. I did sound pretty crazy.' Santana smiled, taking the blonde's hands in her own.

'But it was still mean, and I'm sorry.'

'I forgive you Brit.' Santana said, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. 'Do you want to hang out? We can order pizza and watch movies?'

'Yeah, I'd like that.' Brittany smiled. 'But can you shower first, you smell like my dad's feet.'

'Thanks a lot Brit.' Santana laughed, jumping up from the chair and running upstairs. 'Ill be back. Pick a film.' She called down to Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana spent the whole day together. Just talking and watching TV, Santana ordering a pizza for them for dinner. They were watching a movie at about seven that evening, the day taking it's toll on them as both girls were drifting off into sleep. Brittany went under about half and hour later, Santana's eyes barely holding open as she watched the end of Snow White. The film was Brittany's choice, and to be honest Santana really needed a happy distraction. It was October, so it was getting dark already, and Santana was just about to move from her seat to turn off the television. They had school in the morning so a long nights sleep would do them some good. But then something stopped her. They had turned all of the lights out to watch the movie but a flicker of movement still caught Santana's eye. She lent backwards as far as she could without disturbing her girlfriend and looked down the hall towards the front door. She saw him. 'John?' She whispered, however the figure didn't respond. He simply placed his hand on the stair rail and started to slowly climb them. 'Shit.' She whispered, slowly moving Brittany's head from her shoulder and resting it on the chair before getting up and walking around the sofa. She walked tentatively, the lights still off and the music to the end credits of the movie now playing in the background. She traced her hands along the wall as she entered the hall way, looking up as she watched John round the top of the staircase. He was going down the hall towards her bedroom. She followed slowly, the lack of light making her more nervous, as she reached the top of the stairs and headed towards her room. Santana walked cautiously along the hallway. All of the lights upstairs were off too, the faint music still audible in the background as she reached the wooden panels of her door. It was slightly ajar, so Santana could see that inside it was complete darkness. Apart from a small amount of moonlight coming in from her parted curtains. She pushed on the door gently causing it to creep open, gazing upon the outline of someone sitting on the edge of her bed. She stepped through the door, not taking her eyes from the figure, and began to walk around to face him. He had his back to her and appeared to be staring out of the window, almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. She spoke to him gently as she walked around the bed, meeting his eyes with her own. 'John, that's your name right?'<p>

'_It's what they used to call me, yes.' _He replied eerily, the tone of his voice making Santana shiver.

'They?' She questioned.

'_My parents, friends, people.' _He smiled. _'It doesn't really matter all that much now.' _Santana studied his appearance. She had done her best to ignore the hole in his head as she walked from behind him, but the blood was hard to block out. It drenched most of his back and shoulder, trickling down the front of the white shirt that could be seen beneath a tattered blue cardigan.

'Who were you?' Santana asked, not really sure what she should be asking.

'_That doesn't matter anymore either.' _He laughed, bearing his teeth as he turned his head to look up at her. _'You need to ask the right questions.'_

'I don't understand?' Santana looked at him, but he abruptly stood up and almost floated towards her. She took a step back until she was pressed up against the cool glass of her window, curtains tangling in her arms. He cocked his head to the side as if he was confused.

'_I frighten you?' _He wondered out loud.

'Hell yes you frighten me.' She admitted, swallowing loudly as he stalked towards her further. 'What are you doing?' Santana asked, but his clapping caught her off guard.

'_Well done.' _He smiled, stopping inches away from her.

'What?' Santana whispered, very confused as to what was going on.

'_That was the right question.' _He informed her, lowering his face until it was right in line with Santana's. _'What am I doing?' _He laughed.

'What do you mean by that?' Santana swallowed harder, her throat feeling incredibly dry all of a sudden. She could feel the cold seeping from him, from whatever he was made of, as his eyes took in every piece of her face. His eyes grew dark and his smile faded.

'_You'll find out soon enough.' _He promised her, and then a rush of that cold air slammed into her, sending her back into the glass window behind her. Luckily the force wasn't enough to send her through it, but it still hurt, her back connecting with the material before she slumped down onto the ground, her heart pounding in her chest. John was gone. Vanished into the night without another word. But she knew now that he was definitely not the ghost she wanted to talk to. She replayed over what had just happened. He had threatened her, hadn't he? What was all that about finding out soon enough? Find out what? He felt of pure hatred, and evil, and it was a feeling Santana never ever wanted to have again. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a small voice in her doorway, her head shooting up at the sound of Brittany's voice.

'Santana?' The blonde whispered, walking into the room to get closer to the Latina.

'Brit, hey.' Santana tried to smile even though she was holding back tears.

'San what happened?' Brittany asked, kneeling beside her and putting a comforting hand on her knee. 'I heard a crash and when I woke up you were gone.' Brittany said sadly.

'I know Brit, but I had to talk to someone. They're gone now though.' Santana informed her, placing her hand on top of the dancers and giving it a squeeze. 'Okay?'

'Yeah, okay.' Brittany smiled, feeling a little easier now that she was with Santana. 'What did they say?' Santana looked at her and did her best not to break down.

'I think we should call some friends over.' Santana smiled, changing the subject. And if she was going to tell the story she was only going to tell it once. She needed to tell everyone who knew her secret, all at the same time. Santana stood up, dragging the blonde with her. 'How does a slumber party sound?' And she knew by the happy look on Brittany's face that a slumber party sounded awesome.

* * *

><p>'This better be important Santana.' Quinn groaned as she walked through the front door of Santana's house.<p>

'Nice to see you too Q.' Santana replied sarcastically, closing the door and following the blonde into the living room. Quinn took a seat next to Rachel, she and Mercedes had already arrived and were looking just as enthusiastic as Quinn felt. Brittany came bouncing back into the room, presumably from the bathroom, and grabbed Santana round the neck, kissing her and smiling as she jumped onto the chair next to Quinn.

'So Santana, are you going to tell us why we're sleeping over?' Mercedes asked.

'This late on a school night, might I add?' Rachel piped in, Santana sighing and leaning her back against the wall.

'I'm sorry okay, I know it's short notice.' She ran her hands through her hair but before she could continue Brittany explained for her.

'San talked to a mean ghost earlier and she's scared.' Santana smiled at her girlfriend, moving to sit next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

'Is that true?' Mercedes asked, sitting forwards in her seat.

'Yeah, well it was John. He just freaked the hell out of me.' Santana laughed, running a hand through her hair.

'What happened?' Rachel asked.

'Well he wasn't too clear but I think it was a threat. I asked him what he was doing and he said 'I'd see.' Whatever that means.' Santana smiled awkwardly.

'Then I heard a crash and when I found Santana she was sitting on the floor.' Brittany said.

'Yeah something came out of him, like energy I guess, and knocked me flat on my ass.' Santana informed them.

'Wait so these ghosts can hurt people now?' Mercedes asked worriedly.

'Apparently.' Santana shrugged.

'I think I read something online.' Quinn started biting her nails as she thought. 'Something about if a ghost has been here long enough, they can figure out how to use all of the energy they've stored.'

'Didn't you say that John looked really old?' Rachel asked, Santana nodding in confirmation. 'So maybe he's one of those ghosts who doesn't want to cross over?' She suggested.

'But why? He's only a kid?'

'Revenge maybe? Quinn thought.

'No, it's gotta be something bigger than that. I'm talking like two hundred years old. Anyone he might want to get revenge on is long dead.' Santana got up and started pacing the room.

'But what else could it be?' Rachel wanted to know.

'No idea.' Santana laughed. 'Look you guys, anyone who wants to bail now, I completely understand.'

'No way San. We want to help.' Quinn smiled, the brunette shooting her a small one in return.

'Thanks, but apparently they can get physical. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of my crazy.' They laughed, Santana looking down and shaking her head. 'I mean it.' She looked back up at them.

'We know Santana.' Mercedes smiled. 'But I think I speak for all of us when I say as soon as things get too much, we'll be out of the door.'

'Good. You better be.' Santana smiled, sitting back down with Brittany as they argued about what movie to watch next.


	9. October 22nd

**Chapter 8 - October 22nd**

Santana awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone going off. All of the girls had stayed together in the living room, simply because Santana didn't want to go back up to her room yet, so she had set her phone alarm to wake them up. She rolled over and groaned, Brittany's arm was draped over her chest and she looked up to see Rachel and Quinn looking more than cosy on the couch. She laughed as she tried to find Mercedes. Sitting up she realised that she wasn't in the room. Maybe she woke up or went to the bathroom, she thought, so Santana heavily lifted herself to her feet. She yawned as she made the long walk upstairs, even if she didn't want to go to her room she needed clean clothes. She ran her hand through her long messy hair, stepping through her door without really looking. She let out a small gasp as she crashed into something, well someone, who was standing with their back to the door. 'Woah, Santana.' Mercedes turned around, Santana stepped back, breathing heavily and placing a hand over her heart. Which she thought was beating so much faster than it should have been.

'What the hell Wheezy?' Santana panted. 'You scared the shit out of me.'

'Sorry.' The diva looked back into the room nervously.

'What are you doing up here?' Santana questioned.

'I just wanted to see if I could, I dunno, feel something?' Mercedes laughed. 'It's stupid.'

'No, I get it.' Santana smiled. 'I was gonna take a shower so, you can help yourself to breakfast.'

'Okay, thanks.' Mercedes said, walking out of the room and back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Santana took a pair of jeans, a black top and some clean underwear out of her drawers and then went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and studied the dark circles under her eyes. These ghosts were not good for her beauty sleep. She stepped into the shower and all she could think about was John, and what he had said. She didn't even really feel the hot water trickle down her injured leg. It stung as the warm liquid cleaned it, washing away the last traces of dried blood and gravel. She had taken the bandages off to replace them, the old ones crusted with her blood. She rinsed out the shampoo from her hair and turned off the taps, only slight drips from the shower head making a noise. She stood for a moment with one hand pressed against the wall, rubbing the water from her eyes. Then came a knocking noise. She thought it was one of the glee girls telling her to hurry up, she didn't know how long she'd been in there after all, but when she shouted; 'who is it?' She didn't get a response. The knocking then became a scraping and Santana knew something was wrong. She gingerly wrapped her hand around the edge of the shower curtain and pulled it abruptly back. No one there. She let out a sigh and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself as she became suddenly cold. Too cold. She could see her breath in front of her. 'Shit.' She whispered. She saw the goose bumps rise up on her arms and knew better than to wipe the condensation from the mirror. There was bound to be someone standing behind her to scare her, so she was just going to skip that part and turn straight around. And sure enough she wasn't alone. 'He…hello…?' She whispered, looking at the figure in front of her. It looked like a girl, but her back was to Santana. She was huddled in the corner of the shower Santana was just using, knees up to her chest and head hung low. Her hair was long and black, soaking wet as if she had just used the shower too. Her white nightdress almost see-through as it clung to her body.<p>

_'It's cold…._' She whispered. Santana felling herself shaking as she watched the girl do the same. She couldn't deal with this right now, didn't want to deal with it, so she picked up her clothes and hurried out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>She made her way back downstairs, hair still wet but she was clothed, and walked into the kitchen. 'Morning San.' Brittany smiled, planting a kiss on her cheek.<p>

'Hey babe.' She smiled, sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen. Everyone else was awake now, Mercedes making toast whilst Quinn poured Santana a cup of coffee.

'You okay? You look weird.' Quinn said, Santana picking up her coffee and inhaling the scent.

'There was a ghost in the shower with me this morning.' She stated, sipping the warm liquid as they all stared at her.

'Are you serious? In the shower?' Rachel lent on the island they were all huddled around.

'Yeah, a girl. I didn't see her face but I felt how cold she was.'

'I'm sorry San.' Brittany said, throwing her arms around her girlfriends shoulders and hugging her tightly.

'It's okay B. I'm kind of getting used to it.' Santana smiled. 'What time is it anyway?'

'Seven thirty. Don't worry, we have plenty of time.' Mercedes assured her.

'Good.' She looked into the cup of coffee Quinn had poured her. 'I really don't want to go to school today.' She laughed sadly.

'It's going to be okay babe.' Brittany said, planting a kiss on her cheek before sitting down beside Santana, taking one of her girlfriend's hands away from her coffee cup and holding onto it tightly. Santana smiled and then exhaled loudly.

'Yeah, but can you guys please not tell anyone else. I'm already a freak so I don't need the whole school finding out.'

'You're not a freak Santana.' Quinn assured her. 'But we wont say a word.' She smiled.

'And we have your back okay.' Mercedes added.

'Definitely.' Rachel continued. 'Come find us any time, if you need us.'

'Thanks guys.' Santana smiled at them.

* * *

><p>'Santana come on!' Rachel yelled up to her, the Latina taking an absurd amount of time to get ready for school.<p>

'I'm coming!' She called back. She didn't know why she had only just thought of all of these things she needed to do. Her bag wasn't packed, her clothes weren't ironed, she was a mess. This ghost business was taking more of a toll on her than she'd like to admit and she had to get everything back on track.

'San, we're gonna miss the first bell.' Brittany reminded her.

'I know B, two minutes I swear.' Santana promised. Rachel looked down at her watch. 'And for the love of god Berry, don't time me!' Quinn and Mercedes let out small snorts of laughter, the diva shooting them an accusing look. If anyone hated to be late, it was Rachel Berry.

'Finally Santana.' Quinn said, the brunette hurrying flustered down the stairs.

'I know, I know, I'm just so out of it at the moment.' Santana informed them, rummaging around on the hall table for her keys. But then she stopped, the expression on her face changing to something resembling shock, or panic.

'San, what is it?' Brittany looked her over, concerned, as were the rest of the girls.

'I don't, I don't know…' She whispered, standing up straight and dropping everything she was holding.

'Santana…' Quinn stepped towards her but Santana put up her hand to stop her.

'No, Q, I think..' She swallowed. 'I think someone's here.' She walked back round to the foot of the stairs and looked up, her face paling at what she saw. Brittany grabbed her hand from behind her but quickly flinched back.

'Oh my god Santana…' She stepped back, covering her hands with her mouth as she did so. Santana's hand was rigid, like the bones had all frozen in place. They were also freezing cold, just like the rest of the Latina. She tried to flex them but it only caused her pain.

'Ahh, shit!' She cried, her body beginning to shake from the cold and her usually tanned complexion turning whiter by the second.

'Who is it Santana? Is it John? Is he doing this?' Mercedes asked.

'Nnn…n..no.' She managed to say through chattering teeth, keeping her gaze fixed on the girl at the top of the stairs. Their eyes were locked. Santana could now see her face, deathly pale and cracking with blue and green veins. Her eyes were gone, not just generally dark but literally gone. Eye sockets were all that remained. Her long white dress touched the floor and her dark hair made it down to her waist. She smiled.

_'Hehe, hehe…_' She whispered, placing a hand up to her mouth to cover her laughter. She couldn't have been more than twelve.

'Www.. Wh..o…. are… yy..you?' Santana whispered, hoping that ghosts had good hearing, and apparently they did.

_'Uh-uh, I cant tell you that.'_ She wagged her finger at Santana. Face turning into a frown. _'He'll be mad at me if I do.'_ She informed Santana. But then with a flick of her finger, Santana was sent backwards, narrowly missing Brittany and crashing into the wall next to her front door.

'Shit!' Quinn cried, running over to her with the rest of the girls. Santana lay motionless on the floor. When she made contact with the bricks behind her it felt like all of her bones broke at once, the cold adding to the effect of everything snapping. The glee girls looked down at her whilst Quinn knelt at her side, placing one hand on the side of her face. 'Santana?' She said, the brunette's eyes clearly open but she wasn't responding. 'San!' Quinn moved her hands to the girls shoulder and shook her gently, causing a flicker of eyelids and a wave of relief as they saw she was okay. Well, sort of.

'Q.' She whispered. 'Get me up will you.'

'Sure, come on.' Quinn breathed, lifting the smaller girl to her feet and then surveying the damage. 'Are you okay?'

'No, not even close.' Santana said gently. 'I'm gonna feel that later.' She tried to joke, stretching out her left shoulder and rubbing the small of her back.

'San, who was that?' Brittany asked, tears in her eyes.

'It was the girl I saw in the shower this morning.' Santana informed them, wincing as she bent over and put her hands on her knees.

'Woah, are you sure you're okay?' Mercedes asked, putting her hand on Santana's shoulder to steady her.

'Yeah, just give me a second.' She smiled up at them before standing straight once more.

'What did she say to you San?' Quinn wondered.

'Well, I asked her who she was and she said 'he' would be mad at her if she told me.' Santana informed them.

'Who the hell is he?' Rachel wanted to know, opening the question up to the group who were equally as confused.

'I think.' Mercedes started. 'I think it's John. He's the guy in charge.'

'Seriously? But he's a kid.' Quinn reminded them.

'Yeah, a kid who has been dead for a really long time.' Mercedes continued.

'No, no I don't think it's him.' Santana protested, leaning back against the wall with Brittany at her side.

'But Santana, didn't he really frighten you?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah, fricken terrified me! But so have most of the ghosts I've come across.' She gently pushed herself off of the wall. 'There has to be more too it that this.' She thought out loud.

'Erm, I hate to say this guys but we just missed the bell.' Quinn looked at her phone.

'Shit.' Santana said. 'Come on, lets go.'

'But San, what about your ghost thing?' Brittany grabbed her hand.

'We'll figure it out later, okay babe.' Brittany nodded, Santana giving her a smiled before they made their way to school. Santana just hoped the day wouldn't get any worse.


	10. October 22nd Part 2

**Chapter 9 - October 22****nd**** - Part 2**

'Santana we need to figure out what to do.' Quinn said softly, the girls sitting together at lunch.

'And how do we do that?' Santana asked, picking at her salad and moving it around on her plate.

'First I think we need to find out what they want.' The blonde suggested, also not eating very much as she stared at the Latina. Brittany placed her hand over Santana's, stopping it and forcing the brunette to look up.

'I think she's right San.' Brittany said, Santana sighing as she dropped her fork onto her plate. 'I don't like it when you're hurt.'

'I know B, me neither.' Santana smiled, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek before resting on her shoulder.

'We could do more research?' Rachel suggested.

'But I wouldn't know where to start.' Santana said, lifting her head back up.

'What are we starting on?' A voice said from behind them, all of the girls looking around to see Tina and Lauren coming over.

'Nothing.' Santana said, dismissing them almost instantly and facing forward once more.

'Seriously, you can't just stop talking when we come over and not tell us what's going on.' Lauren said, following Tina as they sat down either side of Quinn.

'Sure we can.' Santana said sarcastically. 'We just did.'

'San, maybe they can help?' Brittany suggested, Santana looking at her like she was crazy. The Latina definitely didn't need any more people finding out that she was a freak.

'We can do that.' Tina smiled to Brittany, the blonde's hand running over the surface of Santana's back comfortingly. Santana shook her head, sighing as she got up and moved away from everyone.

'You can tell them whatever you like. I can't do it again.' She said before walking off, Brittany momentarily catching her arm before she went.

'San….'

'Look I'll be in the library okay, like Rachel said, research.' So she kissed Brittany on the lips before finally heading off.

'So….' Lauren began. 'Is someone going to tell us what's going on with her?'

'You can't laugh. Or be mean.' Brittany said, looking at them seriously.

'Okay, sure Brit.' Tina said, her tone also changing to a more serious one.

'Santana has recently found out that she…..' Quinn couldn't find the right words really but she continued anyway. 'She's special.'

'Right, special as in… how?' Lauren asked, sipping from a bottle of water.

'She can see and talk to people who have, passed away.' Rachel put it delicately, but that didn't help when Lauren practically spat her mouth full of water all over the table, and the glee girls across from her.

'That's, that's great. Thanks for that.' Mercedes said, picking up a napkin and wiping her arms.

'Holy shit, she is not serious.' Lauren laughed.

'No, alright. I asked you not to laugh or be mean and you're doing both!' Brittany practically yelled. She then proceeded to get up from the table and head after her girlfriend. Quinn and Mercedes both then looked at Lauren, Rachel shaking her head.

'What?' She shrugged. 'Lopez is probably just looking for some extra attention.'

'That's not what this is Lauren. Santana needs our help.' Quinn said, picking up her own bottle of water and taking a drink.

'So you all believe her?' Lauren asked.

'We've all seen it, so yeah.' Rachel assured her.

'Wait, what could you have seen? Lopez is the one who can talk to them, you probably just saw her talking to herself. That's called crazy, not special.'

'Lauren if you're going to be a jerk about it then you can leave, and you better not tell anyone else about this.' Mercedes said.

'Wait,' Tina said, having been very quiet throughout the whole thing. 'How do you believe her, I mean, what have you seen?'

'Well, she helped me say goodbye to my grandma.' Rachel said. 'She knew things that nobody else did, things that were just for me and my grandma.'

'And she gets really cold, or hot.' Quinn added. 'Like she picks up whatever the ghost is feeling when they're around her.'

'Lets not forget this morning.' Mercedes said, the other girls nodding.

'What happened?' Tina asked.

'She went completely stiff, and cold, like she would break if we toughed her.' Quinn started, Mercedes finishing for her;

'She was talking to the ghost and then all of a sudden she was thrown backwards, crashed into the wall behind her.'

'No way?' Tina said. 'With nobody around her?'

'Nope, we were standing back.' Rachel assured them.

'Okay, so how do we help?' Tina concluded, nodding and placing her hands in front of her on the table.

'Hang on, you're buying this?' Lauren looked at her.

'Well, I trust these guys. And I've always been a firm believer in the afterlife, so why not. If we can help our friend we should.' Tina said, the other girls smiling at her.

'Fine. I'm in.' Lauren confirmed. 'But I will not be convinced until I have seen something with my own two eyes.'

'Good enough.' Mercedes said, finishing her lunch.

* * *

><p>'Santana?' Brittany called, walking through the stalls of the library, running her fingers along the shelves and pages of various books. 'San?' Lowering her tone once she saw the look the librarian was giving her but continued her search. She made it to the end of one bookshelf and looked right, finally setting her eyes on the Latina. 'San.' She sighed, relief also flooding through her.<p>

'Hey B.' Santana smiled weakly and looked up, Brittany making her way over to her girlfriend and sitting on the back of the chair, one arm over Santana's shoulder.

'You okay?' She asked, planting a kiss on her head.

'Fine. How did they react?' Santana cringed, not sure she even wanted to know.

'Well, Tina looked okay with it, but it's Tina you know.' Santana laughed.

'Yeah, what about Zizes?' She asked.

'She spat water all over the table and laughed, saying you just wanted the attention.' Brittany informed her honestly.

'Great.' The brunette sighed.

'But I left before they really explained, so maybe she'll come around.' Brittany smiled, nudging her playfully on the shoulder.

'Maybe.' Santana agreed unconvincingly.

'So, what are you doing?' Brittany looked over her shoulder and read the computer screen.

'Just trying to figure out what they're still doing here. But it's all the same crap we've read before.'

'It'll be okay Santana.' Brittany assured her, but then something caught her eye on the web page. 'Wait, scroll back up.' She said. 'Stop, read that bit.' She pointed to one of the paragraphs as Santana began to read out loud;

'_Based on the natural cycles of the Earth, people believed that on October 31__st__ the veil between the worlds was thinnest and most easily penetrated. On Halloween, history has it that the laws of space and time are temporarily suspended, allowing the spirit world to intermingle with the living.'_ Santana finished and swallowed, looking up to Brittany before a cold chill took over her.

'San?' Brittany felt the sudden drop in her temperature and was instantly worried. 'You're cold.'

'I know.' Santana said, wrapping her arms around herself. 'But I can't see anyone.'

'Come on, lets go find the others.' Brittany said, pulling Santana up from her seat.

'Wait, Brit.' Santana said, taking her hand and holding her still, listening to a voice no one else could hear.

'_Now you know.' _The voice whispered, and Santana knew who it was immediately.

'It's the woman.' Santana said, her teeth chattering.

'What woman?' Brittany asked.

'An… an old woman. I don't….. I don't know why she's here.' Santana said.

'_You know what we want….. Santana….' _The woman whispered.

'What?' Santana spoke to the voice, looking around and expecting to see her somewhere.

'_You know…..' _She said, a chilling laugh cutting right down Santana's spine. Her grip on Brittany's arm tightened, the blonde wincing at the pressure, Santana's body becoming more uncomfortable.

'Okay, that's it. Come on San!' Brittany said, heading to the exit and dragging the Latina behind her. They got out of the doors and Santana could no longer hear the woman, but she was still cold.

'B…Brit.' She whispered, her shoulders shaking as the blonde pulled her into a hug.

'Jesus San.' Brittany replied when she could feel the cold coming through her girlfriend's clothes. 'Come on.' She said once more, pulling Santana towards the nearest bathroom. Once the door had swung closed Brittany let go of Santana, letting her wander over to the far wall and slide down it. She then promptly took of her jacket and wrapped it around Santana's shoulders. 'Are you okay?'

'I… I don't know…. What's wrong….' She admitted, the shaking not stopping.

'Okay,' Brittany said, standing back up and getting her phone out of her pocket. She dialled number two on her speed dial.

'_Hey Brit, what's up?' _

'Quinn, can you come to the girl's room outside the library?' Brittany asked.

'_Yeah, is everything okay?' _Quinn asked, suddenly worried.

'No, I don't know what's wrong with her, but can you bring like coats, or blankets? She's so cold Quinn.' Brittany informed her.

'_Sure, yeah. I'm coming.' _Quinn said before hanging up the phone.

'It's okay San.' Brittany smiled at her before sliding down the wall next to her, holding the shaking girl in her arms.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later Quinn burst through the doors carrying her cheerio's jacket, a blanket from the nurses office and a cup of steaming hot coffee, followed by the rest of the glee girls, Rachel with more coats in hand.<p>

'Guys, hey.' Quinn said, rushing over to them. 'What happened?' She asked, all of the other girls filing in and standing back slightly.

'We were in the library and she heard a voice, then got really cold like she always does.'

'But…' Rachel prompted.

'But now she wont warm up, I don't understand.' Brittany said, rubbing her hand up and down Santana's arm.

'Okay, San put this over you.' Quinn came forwards with the blanket and draped it across her, Brittany tucking it in underneath her. 'And take this okay, it's not full up but it's really hot.' Santana managed to nod, lifting her hands from underneath the blanket and taking the cup in her hands.

'T..thanks Q.' She smiled, almost hugging the cup into her chest.

'So what did the voice say?' Mercedes asked, sitting on the other side of the Latina to try and keep the heat in.

'She, she said that….' She stopped to control the chattering of her teeth, Brittany pulling her in tighter. 'That I know, I know what they want.'

'Why do they think you know?' Tina asked, sitting up on the sink.

'I don't, I….' Santana closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. 'I don't know.'

''Well, what were you doing in the library? Did you find anything else?' Rachel asked.

'Well.' Brittany said, leaning her head back to the wall. 'We read something about the veil between the living and the dead being thinner on Halloween. That time and space gets suspended.'

'So what?' Lauren said. 'They're gonna come through? I thought they already were through?'

'Maybe they're warming up, building their strength?' Mercedes suggested. 'I mean this stuff has only started to happen recently.'

'Maybe, but why are they picking on Santana?' Quinn wondered, pacing around the bathroom. By this point Santana had calmed down, Brittany and Mercedes adding heat to her and she could feel herself warming up.

'Because.' She said, everyone looking over at her. 'They know I'm the only one, who can stop them.'


End file.
